Cry of the heart
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Twelve years have passed and the gang has been split up due to the battle with Tama? Silvana walks around the woods and finds a Rocket beating up a boy her age who is he?And what became of Gary, Ash, and Kaz?Did Kaz ever find his son?
1. Who is he?

Cry of the heart

Chapter one

Who is he?

121

"Ane used all of her strength to save us." Yoru starts, watching as Midnight and Ai heal most of Ann's wounds

"How's everyone else?" asks Ai

"Gary's still a bit sore…and almost everyone's wounds are healed." Thor replied then handed Ai more bandages

"Did Ann kill them?" asks Midnight

"She killed Tama…and we're still not sure about Giovanni; I do know that before the blast he drank Tama's blood." Yoru said then Ai stands up

"We can't do anything until Ann's healed…her body's going to be in shock for at least another week." Starts Ai

"We don't have that long Ai…We hardly have a day to wait; If Giovanni's alive he knows that Ann's weak, and Giovanni wants Ane dead." Yoru said, holding back his fears

"Gomen Yoru…but I can't speed it up without hurting Ann more; her and her pup." Ai said then Yoru looks at his sister then at Ai

"She's pregnant?" asks Yoru

"Yes…If we try to move her before she's healed she'll lose the pup, her body's fighting to keep the pup alive." Ai said then Yoru nods, walking to the main hall

91919

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Gary sits in a chair, his head in his hands.

"Ann wanted all of us to have a clear mind for the battle…Ai says that Ann can't be moved to a safe house, all we can do is send Giovanni on a goose chase so Ann can heal and get to safety." Yoru said then Gary looked up

"And then there's the fact that I need to find my son." Kaz said, looking down at the picture of his, now, two year old boy

"What are we going to do Ash? We can't let Giovanni kill Ayden, but we can't leave Ann like this." Starts Dawn

Ash stands up and looks over to the basket that held Chris, his son was sleeping.

"…I…I don't know." Ash said, leaning on the cold wall

Gary looks up and saw Kanaye and Silvana curled up by the fire-place. How could Giovanni want to kill someone as pure and innocent as a child?

"…I'll help you find Ayden." Gary said once he found his voice

"Gary" starts Kaz

"Ann would have wanted me to do the same thing if it was Kanaye…" Gary replied, holding the ring of the Carvanhain royals, the only thing that proved that Ann is a princess and now a queen

"What about Ann?" asks Dawn

"She can go back to Castle Town where it's safe, Ann can take care of herself and the kids until I get back." Gary said then he slips the ring on his finger

"Count me in…" Ash said then Dawn nods

"We'll be fine Ash…just promise that you'll come back to me in one piece." Dawn said then she hugs Ash

"We will…I promise." Ash whispers as he holds Dawn

29292

_**Twelve years later:**_

A girl with golden-brown hair, dressed in black jeans and a silver tee with a black jean jacket on, sits on a boulder near a huge waterfall and lake.

"Silvana, come down from there and join us!" Called one of her friends from the village, a girl with Black hair and brown eyes, she too was half; but thanks to the ring of magic on her finger she appeared human with strength of a half

"Iie! I'm not here for fun and games Mika!" The girl, Silvana, calls out coldly

"At least wash the blood from your last battle off…You're hair's caked in it." Calls another girl, Emily

Before Silvana could replied she felt someone pick her up and toss her in the ice cold water.

"(Cough) KANAYE!" Silvana snarls, spitting out water and shivering

Up on the boulder stood a young man: bright gold hair, his ears looked human but they're pointed like his sister's.

"That was a dirty trick Yarou!" Silvana shouts, jumping at her brother

"Watch your language Ane…Wouldn't want Samantha to start talking like her sister would we?" Kanaye jokes then he pulled Silvana in with him

"(Splash)"

"Kanaye, watch it." Jenny giggles as she watches the two siblings spar

"Take it back!" Kanaye growls; Silvana shoved him in one more time and makes her way to shore

"C'mon Sil, he was just joking around." Starts Mika

"It's not a good time to be joking around…" Silvana replied, squeezing the water out of her hair and jacket

"Sis, lighten up…Team Rocket hasn't come by here for two months; no need to keep your guard up all the time." Kanaye starts and Silvana glares at him

"Remind me to tell you that the next time I save your hide, and Mika's." Silvana growled, remembering what happened the last time Team Rocket attacked the village

"Ane, I didn't mean it like that." Starts Kanaye

"Spare me" Silvana growls, pushing Kanaye out of the way and heading for the path that heads east

"Sil, where you goin?!" Kanaye calls, Silvana stopped and glared at him

"I'll be back by night fall…" Silvana replied, disappearing into the forest; leaving her brother and friends alone at the spring

909

"(Thud)"

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the gun boy?" snickers a TR

On the ground, bleeding and bruised, lies a boy.

"Please…stop" he begs, coughing up blood

The TR kicks him in the chest, breaking a few ribs and tossing the boy across the path.

1

"Stupid Kanaye…just because we're twins doesn't mean that I should act like the oldest." Silvana growls, kicking a stone with her feet as she walks

Silvana looked up and found herself at the edge of the forest she could see the road from where she stood.

"Stop…" she heard the boy cry

Carefully, Silvana walks closer to the road; she saw the boy in a pool of blood and the Rocket with a gun in his hand.

"Don't do this…there's a choice." The boy pleas, the Rocket aimed his gun

'I have to help…'

Silvana looked down at her claws, glowing white; she didn't think twice, she ran at the Rocket and sliced him across the chest.

"… (Thud)"

Silvana turned to the boy and then knelt down next to him, he was still awake.

"Are you ok?" Silvana asks then boy looked up and smiled

"I will be…" then he blacked out

Silvana looked at the damage the Rocket caused on the boy, 10 plus broken bones, cuts, bruises, and a few other injuries she couldn't see.

"(Sigh)"

Silvana stood up and swung the boy over her shoulders, and then she headed back.

919

Silvana slowly takes off the boy's shirt, deep cuts and a few scars on his arms were visible.

'So many scars…was he one of them too?'

"Another one?" asks a male voice

"Hai Yash…but it seems the Rockets wanted this one dead." Silvana said, dipping a cloth in a bowl of cold water and washing the boy's wounds

"I think I remember this one…yeah, he was really close to Giovanni." Starts Yash, a Luxray half

"His blood smells similar to Mika's…that would mean that he's a son or grandson of Giovanni." Silvana said, slowly and carefully bandaging the boy's wounds

"Shouldn't we tie him up or something?" asks Yash

"The son and his sons shouldn't pay for the sins of the father." Silvana said then she ties the bandage

"What if he's one of them?" asks Yash

"We thought the same about you and the others, and we didn't lock you up." Silvana said then she pulls a blanket up to the boy's chin

"Alright Silvana…Night." Yash said then he walks out into the rain and then into another cave

Silvana sighs and then feeds the fire.

Yash wanted revenge on Giovanni for killing his family, and running lab tests on him and his sister; his sister died and the tests failed on him, thus, leading to his 'almost' death.

Could this boy be one of the Human Pokemon that were tested?

"(Footsteps)"

"Mom" starts Silvana

"I heard…so, is it another one?" Ann asks, Samantha, a girl with brown hair and silvery-amber eyes, slowly following her mother into the cave

"Hai…Team Rocket really wanted this one dead." Silvana said then Ann looks the boy over

'Could it be?'

Ann looks closely a the boy's face, slender, his brownish black hair hit his shoulders, small nose…and even though his eyes were closed Ann could tell they were chocolate-amber.

'He looks so much like Kaz…could this be Ayden?'

"Mom, is something wrong?" asks Samantha

"This boy…I think I've met his father." Starts Ann

"His scent is similar to Mika's, but it's not close enough to place him as a sibling…possibly a" starts Silvana

"A cousin…" Ann finishes, now she knew…this is Ayden, Kaz's son

"But I thought that Uncle Ash was an only child." Asks Silvana

"Ash has a twin brother…Kaz; he's also an adopted cousin of mine." Ann explained, both of her daughters nod

"But could this be his son?" asks Silvana

"Let's wait until he wakes up…but don't push for answers, it may take him some time to trust us…and if he's Kaz's son, better make that a few days." Ann said then she stood up and walks deeper into the cave, perching herself on a ledge to sleep on

12

21

12

Two weeks pasted and the boy didn't wake, but that didn't stop life from moving forward.

Silvana switched guard shifts with Dana or Kanaye so she could stay close incase the boy woke up, she barely left the cave.

1

"Sil, c'mon; you need to get some fresh air."

Silvana looks up and sees Kanaye, Samantha, Yash, and Kean begging her to go outside.

"I'm not leaving my duties in here." Silvana replied then she fed the fire

"It's gonna be a while until he wakes up Sil…A few hours rest won't hurt." Yash said, leaning on the wall

"Yeah sis…come on." Whines Samantha

Silvana looks up at her little sister, at times Samantha acted young then she was, trying to make her sister and brother guilty with those puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry…I can't leave now, this is my duty as a woman." Silvana said, hearing her brother snicker

"You're duty as a woman is to look over an unconscious man; who you seem to be attracted to, and leave your other jobs to us men…" starts Kanaye

"I don't know him; how could I be attracted to someone that I don't even know? Besides, I don't know his name or who he is." Silvana starts then she stands up

"But you did say he looked hot sis." Samantha adds, causing Silvana to blush

"I stand corrected" Kanaye said, crossing his arms

"Look, one hour; that's all we're asking. K?" asks Yash

"…"

"Please sis…" begs Samantha

"Alright…but just for a few minutes." Silvana said then she ties back her hair

"Good, cause you owe me…Take my shift." Kanaye said, Silvana sighs

"Fine, I'll go on guard duty for an hour." Silvana said, taking Samantha with her

1

2

1

Silvana watches the road from her perch on a boulder, Samantha watching her sister from her spot in front of the boulder.

"Ane?" starts Samantha

"Yeah?" asks Silvana

"Is what Kanaye said true? Are you falling for that boy?" asks Samantha

Silvana raises an eye brow and looks at her sister; then back at the road.

"I'm a Dark trainer…I don't feel such things." Silvana replied, her hand brushed over her two Pokeballs: one held her Umbreon and the other held her Houndour

"O…I see…I guess I forgot about you and Kanaye being Dark Trainers." Samantha sadly replied

Silvana looks at Samantha and saw sorrow in her eyes.

"What's the matter Sam? Why the tears?" asks Silvana

"I was hoping that you felt the same feelings that I feel sometimes…" Samantha said, her mind drifting off

"To feel how you feel toward Yash." Silvana finishes, Samantha looked up at Silvana and blushes

"Well…don't you ever feel like that toward anyone?" asks Samantha

"Only toward you, Kanaye, mom, and dad…I only love my family and Pokemon." Silvana said then she saw Samantha's smile fade

'I forgot…Sam never met dad…he left before she was born.' Silvana thought, wanting to slap herself for bring up their father and hurting Samantha

"……Sil…can…can I ask you something?" asks Samantha

"Sure, what's on your mind Sam?" asks Silvana

"…What was dad like? And…why did he leave us?" Samantha asks, her voice slightly cracking

"Dad was a bit stubborn from what I remember, he always was kind toward his friends and family, but besides that I don't remember…I do remember his face." Silvana said, remembering the few memories she still had of her father played in her mind

"What did he look like?" Samantha asks and then Silvana giggles

"Mom said he looked a lot like me when he was my age, and he acts a lot like Kanaye." Silvana said, earning herself a laugh from Samantha

"Hopefully dad didn't have his hair down to his back." Samantha giggles, Silvana slid off the boulder and landed next to her sister

"I have a picture." Silvana said then she takes off her locket, opening it to show Samantha the picture of their father when he was their age

"…He does look like you sis…" Samantha starts, handing Silvana the locket

"Sam, what's wrong?" asks Silvana

"(Sniff)…Why? Why did he leave us? Why couldn't he stay?" cries Samantha

Samantha clings onto Silvana, crying into her shoulder; as Silvana strokes her sister's hair.

"Shh…don't cry" Silvana whispers, Samantha lifts her head to look into her older sister's eyes

Silvana sits in front of Samantha, looking into her eyes.

"Listen here; Dad did not abandon us, he promised that he'd come back. And I believe Chichiue; he couldn't tell a lie if his life depended on it…Chichiue will come back, and he'll bring Uncle Ash and Uncle Kaz." Silvana said, both of her hands on Samantha's shoulders

"But why did he have to go?" Samantha asks, fighting the tears

"Chichiue went after Giovanni to help Uncle Kaz get his son back…he also went to protect us." Silvana said, letting go of Samantha and faces the road

Samantha couldn't speak, she knew that if she saw her father she wouldn't know who he was; but to know the kind of pain that Silvana and Kanaye had made her feel guilty for all of the years that she cried and made their lives miserable because of her tantrums about their father.

"Gomen Ane…I should of known that this would have bothered you." Starts Samantha

"It's nothing, c'mon; let's go back." Silvana said, standing up and making her way back to their home in the mountain side

11

21

11

A few hours after Silvana and Samantha returned Kanaye and Yash caught the scent of travelers entering the forest, and went to see if they were friendly: leaving Dana, Silvana, and Samantha to protect their home.

1

"Sil, did something happen out there? Sam's not her normal self." Starts Dana, a Persian half

"She asked about our father again…I told her everything that I could…I know how she feels, I was crying when Chichiue left…but he told me not to and that he'd return. I hold him to his word." Silvana said, cooking a stew for dinner

"I see…should I talk to her?" asks Dana

"She just needs to think…just leave her be and if she needs someone to talk to she'll come." Silvana said then she stands up

"Where's Ann?" Dana asks, after looking around the cave

"She went to the village…the elders are making a fuss about what happened with that demon Pokemon that got in the village last week, something about how we killed the thing…in one of the fields or somethin." Silvana said then she checked the boy's wounds

"Sil, do you think this boy turned on Team Rocket?" asks Dana

"That could explain why he was almost beaten to death." Silvana said, seeing that most of the boy's injuries were healed

"I think I remember him from when they were doing those tests…He was kind in a silent kind of way." Dana said then Silvana rewrapped some of the wounds

"How was he kind?" asks Silvana

"Gave us extra food, helped us skip treatments, and a few other things." Dana said then fed the fire and stirred the stew

"Did you ever catch his name?" asks Silvana

"He told us to call him Mamorinuku, I don't think it was his real name…I think his real name was Ayden or something like that." Dana replied, Silvana stood up and looked at the darkened sky

"Chichiue left with Kaz and Ash to find a boy named Ayden, Kaz's son and one of Giovanni's grandsons…if this is that Ayden then that could mean that they're coming home soon." Silvana said, she looked at the locket and then at Samantha

1

"(Soft footsteps)"

Silvana slowly walks closer toward her younger sister, Samantha didn't even respond to her until Silvana placed the locket over her head.

"Ane" Samantha starts, beginning to take the locket off

"Don't…you need it more then I do." Silvana said then Samantha nods

"Hai Ane-san…I'll keep it." Samantha whispered, holding the locket close to her heart

"Good, c'mon the stew's ready." Silvana said then Samantha stands up and joins the group around the fire

1

2

1

"(Soft playing of a flute)"

Mika watches the road as she plays, it had been over three weeks since the day at the waterfall and she hadn't heard from Silvana.

"Mika, can't you play something besides that song?" groans Chris

"I can't help it…it's the only song that I like." Starts Mika

"That song is for a burial…And you shouldn't play it unless someone has died." Chris said then he jumps down from the roof of the house

"So?" Mika asks, lowering her flute slightly

"No body's dead yet." Chris replied, heading back to the house

"Kanaye said that there might be…there was another one found, Kanaye said that his scent was similar to ours'…I play this song in hopes that boy won't die." Mika replied and then continued to play

1

1

2

1

1

"(Crackle of fire)"

"We'll be back in a while…Are you sure this is a good idea" starts Kanaye

"Hai, go on…I'll be fine." Silvana replied, urging Kanaye and Samantha to go to the village for a few hours

"Ok...bye Ane-san" Kanaye said then he and Samantha head down the trail

Silvana walks back into the cave; her ears picked up on every little sound, one was a pounding heart beat.

"Nani" Silvana starts, looking at the boy

What Silvana saw scared her, not only was the boy sweating, but a mark glowed on his forehead…The mark of the wind.

"(Panting)"

'What's going on? Is it a dream that's causing this?'

Silvana quickly tried to wake him up, but it only made it worse; the mark glowed brightly.

"AH!"

Silvana jumped back when the boy jumped awake, panting and dripping in sweat.

"(Panting)"

He looks at Silvana and then at his hands, the mark on his forehead was gone.

"Are you alright?" Silvana asks then the boy nods

"I…I think so" he starts, his breath was still heavy and sharp

Silvana looked closely at the boy's eyes, dark amber.

"Why did you help me?" he asks, his amber eyes looking into her blue ones

"I couldn't watch someone kill another living being." Starts Silvana

"How could you save someone you don't even know?" he asks then Silvana crawled closer

"Does it matter if I know the person or not? I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do." Silvana replied then she saw his eyes look her over

"…"

Silvana watches as the boy took off his bandages, all wounds were healed; and then he feels for broken bones.

"Thanks…I guess I owe jah one." He said then Silvana shakes her head

"You don't have to" starts Silvana

"Ayden…Ayden Mamorinuku." He replied, Silvana nods

"Silvana Oak; nice to meet you Ayden." Silvana said, shaking Ayden's hand

"Like wise" Ayden replied, looking at his old blood stained clothes

Silvana saw Ayden's clothes too; so she stood up and walked over to her brother's backpack.

"Here, these should do until I get to the village." Silvana said, giving Ayden some of her brother's older clothes: blue jeans, and a dark green shirt

"Arigato" Ayden replied as he pulled the shirt on, being careful of his broken arm

"……Ayden, can I ask you a question?" starts Silvana

"Hai" Ayden replied, pulling the jeans on

"Who are you?" asks Silvana

"I thought I already answered that by giving you my name." starts Ayden

"Gomen…I mean where do you come from, who's your family, how did you get here?" Silvana asks, her eyes filled with question

"Ah…well, it's kinda a long story." Ayden said, sitting down and facing Silvana

"I have time" Silvana replied, waiting for Ayden to speak

"…I used to be a Rocket, until I found out that out of all of the test subjects I was the only one that the drugs worked on. I confronted Giovanni and then found myself here…Ok; now I answered two of your questions so you have to answer two of mine." Ayden said then Silvana nods

"Hai"

"Where am I and what are you?" Ayden asks, Silvana almost giggled at the question

"You're a few miles west of Pallet, and I'm a half……Ok, my turn…What are you?" Silvana asks, Ayden looked at her for a moment before turning away

"Anything but human…" Ayden replied sadly

"You're not a full Human Pokemon, you smell like a half." Silvana starts then she saw Ayden's eyes deep with sorrow

"I was a half…until Giovanni gave me those drugs; now I'm more of a monster then those Demon Pokemon." Ayden replied, Silvana stared a moment before speaking

"If you were a monster I would have smelt it…the only blood I picked up on you was your own blood." Silvana said, crossing her arms

"I'm only a monster when I lose control…that or the injection." Ayden said, show Silvana a small pin sized scar

"Injection?" starts Silvana

"There's a drug…from what I know, all it does is force the 'inner' demon out in me. I don't normally remember what happens when I'm in that state…All that I've heard of what happens is that I become a blood thirsty monster." Ayden said, seeing Silvana's eyes sadden

"But you're a half; you are human." Silvana said then Ayden sighed

"I don't know what I am…but I know that I'm no where near human." Ayden replied, slowly standing up

"Drug tests don't change who you are…besides, the others have used their new blood to become better fighters." Silvana said, watching as Ayden walks to a small bucket of water

"Like it would matter" Ayden muttered, looking down at his reflection in the water

"My mom once told me that 'blood doesn't make your destiny, you make your own destiny.'" Silvana said then Ayden turned to face her

"How can you speak with so much faith? You have a glow around you, is that why?" asks Ayden

"It's the mark of Ho-oh…My brother, sister, and I have the mark of Peace…That's why I know that you're goodhearted." Silvana replied, showing Ayden the magic mark on her palm; a sword trapped in stone.

Without another word Silvana closes her right hand into a fist and then opened it again, the mark disappeared.

"I know what it's like to feel like an animal or a monster…because of my own blood and birthmark no one in the village is willing to befriend me." Silvana said then she saw guilt in Ayden's eyes

"I didn't know" starts Ayden

"No one knows besides me, my brother, sister, and mother…To survive is a daily battle, I'm more then used to the feeling……It's kinda nice to know that I'm not the only one." Silvana said then a small smile shows on her face

"Yeah"

Silvana smiled then she crawled over to the fire.

'She's kind…even to someone like me.'

"You didn't answer my question." Starts Silvana

"I did…I'm a third." Ayden replied after he sat down

"(Sigh)…I guess that's all I'm gonna get out of yah." Silvana said then she placed more wood around the fire

"…Silvana" starts Ayden

"Hai"

"Who's your family?" asks Ayden

"I'll answer that question if you'll answer that question too." Silvana said then she waits for Ayden to reply

"Deal"

"My father is Gary Oak, and my mother is Annalisa Oak; I have a twin brother and a younger sister." Silvana replied then she waits for Ayden to answer

"…I never knew my father, and my grandfather said that my mother died in child labor and that I was lucky to be alive……Besides that I don't know much." Replied Ayden

"Who's your grandfather?" asks Silvana

Ayden looks up at Silvana with cold eyes.

"The same monster that did this to me." Ayden said coldly, showing Silvana a fresh puncture mark on his neck

"…"

Silvana opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say; what could she say? She had never been betrayed by a family member.

"Ayden" starts Silvana

"Now you know almost everything about me." Ayden said then Silvana saw shame in his eyes

"I don't care…The sins of the father and his father shall not be paid by the son. You aren't evil." Replied Silvana

"You've only known me for a few minutes and I feel like I've known you my whole life." Starts Ayden

"Same here" Silvana said then she heard someone walk into the cave

"I see you're up"

Silvana looks behind her and saw Ann walk up to the fire.

"Hahaue" starts Silvana

"I heard…So, you're name is Ayden. (Sigh)…I thought as much." Ann said then she sat down

Ayden looks at Ann then he faces her.

"You're her…Annalisa Carvanha." Starts Ayden

"I haven't been called that name for years…but yeah, that is my name." Ann replied then Ayden crept closer

"Then you know who my father is." Starts Ayden

"(Sigh)…Yeah, I know him." Replied Ann

"Please Ann-sama, I'll do anything to find him, you have to help me find him." Begs Ayden

"So, you want to find Kaze…There's not much I can do; I haven't seen or heard from him for twelve years. That and he doesn't stay in one place for long." Replied Ann

"Mom, didn't dad and Ash go with Kaze?" starts Silvana

"Hai…All three of then left to find you, Ayden, before Giovanni tried to kill you…That was twelve years ago to this day." Ann said then she saw fear in Ayden's eyes, and his desire-less soul

'His soul…I can't sense any desire, emotion, it's like it's been locked away or even removed.' Ann thought before Silvana opened her mouth to speak

"If Ayden's here…doesn't that mean that Chichiue, Kaze, and Ash are near by?" asks Silvana

"Possibly…Knowing Kaze he shouldn't be more then a few day's away from here." Replied Ann

"So, we should wait?" asks Silvana

"Hai…And until then you're welcome to stay." Ann said then Ayden nods

"Thank you" Ayden said then a small smile came across his face

1

1

To be continued…

**1**

**Sorry for the wait, this took longer then I thought.**

**O yeah, thanks for the reviews; please keep writing them.**


	2. Chichiue

Cry of the heart

Chapter two

Chichiue

1

3

1

"(Soft footsteps)"

Gary slowly walks into the room where Ann is resting, her body was still in shock and he, Ash, and Kaz decided to leave at sunrise that morning; and this was his last chance to see Ann.

"Wow Annie…another one." Gary whispered, sitting down on the bed and placed his hand on Ann's slightly bulging stomach, feeling the pup/baby kick

Gary wished that Ann would wake up, he didn't want her last memory of him reminding her of death; he wanted to feel her kiss before he left.

"I wish this didn't have to happen…I don't want to leave you like this Annie…but I know that you'd want to help Kaz find Ayden……Please forgive me Annie…please." Gary said, holding Ann's hand with both of his

Gary looks at Ann's calm face, she looked peaceful…he wanted to feel that peace right now, to help him.

"I promise that I'll come back Annie…I promise." Gary whispered, lightly placing a kiss on Ann's lips

Gary looked down at Ann's royal ring on his finger and then at the other ring on Ann's finger.

"I love you Annie…" Gary whispers before walking out of the room to join Ash and Kaz

1

"Chichiue (Sniff)"

Kanaye and Silvana look up at their father, tears shimmered in their eyes.

"Don't cry…I'll be back." Gary said, hugging both of his kids

"Really?" asks Silvana

"I promise; I'll come back…be good for your mom, ok?" Gary said then he took off his Ying-Yang necklace and put it around Silvana's, and then reached in his pocket and pulled out a purple pendant on a black gold necklace: placing it around Kanaye's neck

Silvana looked down at the Ying-Yang pendant and then at her father, hugging him.

"Hopefully these will remind you two that I love you no matter where I am." Gary said, hugging Kanaye and Silvana before standing up and walking to the gate to join Ash and Kaz

1

3

1

Silvana woke up from her deep slumber; she looked outside to see small glints of sunlight.

'Might as well get the fire started.'

Silvana pulls on her jacket, her hand brushed over the Ying-Yang pendant Gary gave her; she paused and held the pendant in the palm of her hand.

"Chichiue" Silvana whispered, wondering if her father was watching the sunrise

1

1

5

1

1

The white snow of Castle Town glistened as the sun rose, revealing a man with short brown spiked hair, sitting on a boulder in the middle of the frozen lake.

His clothing was a black leather jacket, navy blue shirt, and black jeans; his golden eyes shimmered as the sunlight reached them.

"(Sigh)…another day…another search." He muttered, running his hand through his thick brown hair

"(Footsteps)"

"OI! Oak, C'mon, We gotta get goin!" calls a man with short black hair; dressed in navy blue jeans, black shirt, brown jacket: a Pikachu perched on his shoulder

"I'm comin!" He calls, standing up and leaping onto shore; clearing over fifty feet of ice and snow

"Show off"

"Pika"

"Like you could do better?" Gary asks, Pikachu and his trainer sighed

"Still the same after all these years…C'mon, Kaz is waiting for us." Ash said, walking back toward the huge stone castle on the north end of the lake

1

"…'bout time you two; what took yah?" asks a black-red haired man

"Gary was out in the lake again." Ash said, replying to his brother's question

"The lake ain't gonna help us find Ann, Dawn, or the kids…Ace said that we'd find them in the mountains of the Kanto-Johto boarder." Kaz said, picking up his backpack

"Ann returned to the only place she called home…C'mon" Gary said, picking up his backpack and walking down the road; heading for the train station

1

5

4

5

1

"(Crackle)"

"(Groan)"

Silvana looks behind her, seeing Ayden sit up.

"Morning Ayden, hungry?" Silvana asks, offering Ayden a plate of berries and eggs

"Thanks…what time is it?" Ayden asks, picking up the plate

"It's around noon…Are you feeling better?" Silvana asks, sitting next to Ayden

"My leg still feels sore…I should be able to walk in a day or two." Ayden said, eating the small amount of food

"That's good to hear." Silvana replied, smiling

"I'm still not going to be able to walk that much…but at least I'll be able to get fresh air every now and then." Ayden said then he saw Silvana's smile

"Do you want to go to the spring to wash up? The warm water might help your muscles, it's a day trip; but with Salamence it's only an hour or two." Silvana asks, her hand touched Salamence's Pokeball; her mother gave her the Pokeball in case Ayden wanted to speed up his healing by going to the sacred springs

"The same hot springs that can heal any wound?" asks Ayden

"Hai…it might help your leg." Silvana said then Ayden handed her the plate

"Alright…" Ayden said, standing up and then leaned on Silvana for support

Silvana helps Ayden outside and then releases Salamence, climbs on him, and then Salamence takes off.

1

5

4

5

1

"(Rumble)"

Gary looks out the window, watching as the train passed by the snowy land of Carvanahavea; the land that was the only place that Giovanni didn't control.

"If you keep looking out the window like that you'll lose your mind Gary." Kaz said, looking down from his small bed that he claimed on the train

"Three days and we'll be with them again…hard to believe that it's been almost thirteen years." Gary said, looking down at the Ring of Royals that he kept on his hand

"(Sigh)…"

"There's still hope Kaz…Maybe Ann found Ayden." Starts Ash

"You don't need to lie to me anymore…I saw the blood…I know Ayden's dead, And Giovanni's going to pay." Kaz said, staring at the ceiling

"We still can't give up hope Kaz…I'm not going to believe Ayden's dead until I see a body." Ash said, Pikachu curled up in his lap

"That doesn't mean anything to me…I saw the blood, and yet we still wasted five more years." Kaz said, looking at the tattered picture that he still had of Ayden as a baby

"It wasn't a waste Kaz…if we didn't keep going we might not be in our evolved form." Gary said, after five years he still thought that he had those Houndour ears that Ann loved; but sadly when the three of them evolved, those ears were replaced with pointed human ears.

1

4

5

4

1

Salamence lands safely on the field, Silvana and Ayden jumped off and returned the dragon; the hot springs behind them.

"We're here." Silvana said, helping Ayden walk to the edge and sit down

"It's so warm." Ayden said, carefully standing up and taking off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers

Silvana watches as Ayden gets in the water; she herself was getting undressed, only leaving her in her underclothing.

"It is" Silvana said, letting herself down into the deep part of the hot springs

Silvana slowly swam closer to Ayden, in neck high water.

"How often do you come here Sil?" Ayden asks, Silvana blushed at the fact that Ayden was picking up on her nick name

"Whenever I come to see Grandpa Samuel or when I'm injured." Silvana replied, wondering how Prof Oak was doing

"It's a well hidden place." Ayden said, slowly swimming to a sitting area

"Mom said that at one point there was a barrier protecting this place…but now the forest protects it." Silvana said, sitting down next to Ayden

"It's relaxing" Ayden starts, Silvana sat behind him and started to massage his stiff shoulders

Silvana slowly massaged Ayden's shoulders; his response was a soft moan.

"Sil" moaned Ayden

"Relax…this should help your shoulders and back." Silvana said, moving away from Ayden's shoulders and then massaged his back

"Uh huh" Ayden mumbled, falling into a calm and very relaxed state

1

3

5

3

1

"Pika…pika…pika"

The train hits a bump on the track, leading to Pikachu waking up from his nap.

"Pi?"

Pikachu yawns and then looks around; he and Gary's Glaceon (Ahem, Ann's) were the only ones in the cabin; after stretching Pikachu walks up to her

"Pi…pi pikachu?" [Where'd they go?

"Ce" [Observation deck

Pikachu nods and leaves to find his trainer, closing the door behind him and ran to the head of the train; climbed up some steps and entered the pure glass room.

"Pika"

1

After Pikachu saw Ash, Kaz, and Gary he heard them talking about where to start looking.

"I think we should start in Pallet and go from there." Starts Gary

"If we don't get caught…Our faces are well too known to Team Rocket, and Kanto is TR HQ…If we're going to enter Kanto we'll have to be careful." Kaz adds, looking at the map

"Not only that, but we'll also have to be careful on how we approach Ann; We've changed so much she might not know it's us." Ash said, wondering how Dawn and the kids are

"Ann would know it's Gary because of that ring and his attitude." Kaz jokes, getting himself a light slap backside the head

"Am not!" Growls Gary

"Calm down…so the plan is to go to Pallet and then travel west?" Ash said, pointing to a forest/mountain area near Pallet on the map

"I guess, Ace did say that Rene and Gramps went back…They might know where Ann is." Gary said then they felt the train slow down to a stop

1

1

5

1

1

"It's getting darker; we should stay in Pallet for the night." Silvana said, drying herself off and getting dressed

"What about everyone back at the cave? Won't they worry?" asks Ayden

"Na…They know that I'd go to Pallet for the night anyway." Silvana said then Ayden nods

"That sounds good; Pallet's a quiet, peaceful town." Ayden said then he follows Silvana down a path

"Not to us…Many years ago Giovanni set Pallet on fire, killing anyone in his path…My father almost died that night. Since then Pallet Town has been a graveyard." Silvana said, seeing the hill of crosses

"Grandfather told me of that fire…he said that Pallet was filled with rebels at the time." Starts Ayden

"If you call a motherless child a rebel." Silvana replied coldly

"I wish that my eye's weren't so blind…I could have fought Giovanni." Ayden said, looking down at the ground

"If you did that I would have never met you." Starts Silvana

"Which is better then Silvana, killing your enemy or saving someone that you love?" asks Ayden

"…Saving the one that I love." Silvana replied then she looks at Ayden

"And why did you choose that over killing your enemy?" asks Ayden

"Because life is important…I'd rather die myself before I let petty desires rule my heart." Silvana said then she saw Ayden nod

"I guess I'd do the same thing." Ayden said then he and Silvana walk on to a road

1

1

2

1

1

"This is not good"

Ash watches as Kaz and Gary talk to the boat's captain, if they didn't get on this boat they'd have to wait a week to catch another, and so far their luck wasn't doing much good.

"There's no boats heading that way, no one goes to Kanto anymore." Starts one of the sailors

"Thanks anyway." Ash said then he, Kaz, and Gary walk back to the Pokemon Center

"Now what? That boat was the last one." Asks Kaz

"We could use Salamence and fly there; it'll only take a few hours." Starts Gary, holding up Ace's Salamence

"That could work." Ash said then Pikachu nods

"It'll only take us four hours the most to get to Kanto if we fly there." Adds Kaz

"Then let's go." Gary said, releasing Salamence

1

2

3

2

1

"(Moo)"

"Hold still Miltank"

A young woman stands up next to Miltank, holding a bucket, her shoulder length brown hair swayed as a slight breeze flowed through the barn.

"Winter's coming fast" she mutters then heads back to the house

1

"There it is" Silvana said once she and Ayden reached the hill over the family farm

"It's beautiful" Ayden whispers, catching sight of Mareep in the field below

"C'mon, Aunt Rene's making dinner; if we're lucky we'll make it in time." Silvana said then the two teens race down the hill

1

2

1

"(Roar)"

Salamence's roar drew attention to the landmass that came into sight; Pallet Town Bay.

"We're almost there." Gary said then he spotted the farm and a new house next to it

"Not much has changed…" Ash said, Pallet looked just as it did when he first became a trainer

"At least we know that we'll be safe here for a while." Kaz said, spotting the site of the old lab

"Salamence, try landing over there." Gary said, pointed to the field near the barn

Salamence nods in reply and lands in the field.

1

Gary looks at the house, nothing changed: the old white English trip outlined the brown house, same welcome mat, and the same door knocker…He was finally home.

Gary knocks twice, and then he heard someone walking up to the door.

"(Door opens)"

Gary watches as an 'older' Prof Oak opened the door, yet he didn't look any different then as he did twelve years ago.

"…Gary?" starts Prof Oak

"Hi Gramps" Gary said then he smiled

Prof Oak hugged Gary and then Gary heard Salamence fussing, so he returned the Dragon Pokemon.

"Ann will be so happy to know you're back." Prof Oak said then Ash and Kaz join them

"How's Ann?" asks Gary

"We haven't heard from her, Silvana, or Kanaye for a year." Prof Oak replied, leading them to the Living room

"What about Dawn?" asks Ash

"We hear from them every so often." Replied Prof Oak

"Gramps, do you know where they are?" asks Gary

"(Sigh)…No…Ann said that it's better if no one knows." Prof Oak said then Rene joins them, after giving Gary a hug

"Welcome home Gary." Rene said, smiling

"Thanks Re" Gary replied then they all heard a knock at the back door

Rene looks out the window and then smiles.

"Sil's here" Rene said then she opens the door

1

Ayden looks at the house and barn; then the door opens.

"Hi Aunt Rene" starts Silvana

"Did that nose sniff out dinner?" Rene teases then the two teens walk in, unaware of the guests in the Living room

"Hai," Silvana replied then she looked at the pot on the stove

"Who's your friend Sil?" Rene said, pushing her niece away from the stove and stirred the soup

"This is Ayden Mamorinuku, Ayden this is my Aunt Rene." Silvana said then Ayden nodded

"Nice to meet you Ayden." Rene said then she adds some spices to the soup

"Re, where's Gramps?" Silvana asks, pulling out her notebook from her small backpack

"In the Living room" Rene replied then Silvana looks on the other side of the cabinets and saw her great-grandfather sitting on the couch and three men

Silvana walks over to the couch where Prof Oak sat and hugged him.

"Welcome back Silvana, I hope your trip was better then your last." Prof Oak said then he saw his grandson's mouth gap open a bit in shock

"It was a lot better without Kanaye fussin' at me." Silvana teased then she saw Gary

'This scent…Chichiue' Silvana thought as she looked into Gary's eyes

"Chichiue" Silvana starts then Gary nods, a second later Silvana flung herself into her father's open arms

"You've grown" Gary chuckled as he saw Silvana's ears, showing him that she evolved

"I've missed you so much dad." Silvana said then she hugged her father before she even noticed Ash or Kaz

"Same here Sil" Gary whispered then he saw Ayden

'I knew it…' Gary's mind muttered when he caught Ayden's scent

"Sil, where's your mother?" Gary asks then looked into his daughter's eyes

"She's with Kanaye and the others back at the caves." Silvana said then Ash looks at Ayden

"Is Dawn with her?" Ash asks and is replied with a nod from Silvana

"She and Brock's family live in the near by village." Silvana said then Ash smiles

Gary looked over at Kaz and saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Dad, did you ever find what you were looking for?" Silvana asks, knowing that they could of since the person they were looking for had been with her for the past month

"We almost did…But Giovanni slipped away, along with Ayden." Ash sighed, knowing the true meaning of Silvana's question

Ayden almost gasped when he heard his name, was one of these men his father?

"Giovanni will pay…He doesn't mess with my family and gets away with it." Kaz growls, clenching his fist

"There's no sense in getting worked up, after all…if you'd keep that head of yours calm you'd see what some of us see." Gary said, Ash caught on and nodded

Kaz glares at Gary and Ash; then he spotted Ayden.

"…"

'Is that who I think it is? The scent is the almost the same.' Kaz thought then Ayden walked closer

"Are you Kaze?" Ayden asks, his voice was shaky

"Hai, that's my name…and you are?" Kaz starts then Ayden walk up to him and hugged him

"Dad" Ayden whispered, a lone tear ran down his face

Kaz froze in shock. This boy is his son? He believed it, he smelled his blood, his wife's blood, and something else flowing in his veins.

"Ayden" Kaz said then he held his son close

Ash watched as his nephew holds onto his father like a little kid not wanting to be separated from his mother or favorite toy. He wondered if his own son would greet him like this, and if his daughters would do the same.

"I thought you were gone." Kaz whispered, thankful that his son's alive

"I'm so glad I found you." Ayden replied breaking from the embrace

"Looks like you all found what you came here for." Prof Oak said, smiling

"Mom's going to be so happy to know you're safe…And Sam will be overjoyed to finally meet you." Silvana said then Gary looked at her and Prof Oak

"Samantha's your youngest daughter." Prof Oak explained, he saw joy in Gary's eyes

"Dinner's ready" Rene said once the buzzer went off

"Pi Pikachu!"

1

2

1

2

1

The night was spent on recalls and memories of the past twelve years, and after everything that was needed to be said was done everyone went to bed…Everyone but Ayden, who perched himself on the roof of the barn.

"(Soft footsteps)"

Silvana looks up at her friend, she could see his dark amber eyes staring at the full moon.

"Ayden" Silvana starts then she climbs up the ladder and then up onto the roof

When Silvana got up there Ayden still didn't move his eyes from the moon, but she did hear his soft breathing break when she sat down next to him.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either." Silvana starts then she looked up at the moon, her dark blue-silver eyes shimmered like sapphires in the moonlight

"After all these years…I've finally met him." Ayden whispered, still not breaking his gaze on the moon

"Dad said that tomorrow we'll head back, you'll be able to meet your cousins and aunt." Silvana said then she saw a small smile on his face

"All these years I never had a family…and yet…now I've found one." Ayden said, turning his face to look at Silvana's

"I'm glad that you're finally happy Ayden." Silvana said then she held Ayden's hand in her's

"It's nice to see your smile again Sil…This past week you've been acting so tough and cold. It's nice to see you like this." Ayden said then Silvana found a blush growing on her cheeks

"I guess I could act like this more often…if that makes you happy." Silvana said then she felt Ayden holds her hand tighter

"That would make me happy Sil…" Ayden replied then he looked back up at the moon

Silvana smiled and then scooted closer to Ayden, still holding his hand, resting her head on Ayden's shoulder and looked up at the moon.

'It is nice to have a friend like you Ayden.' Silvana thought as she slowly let sleep overcome her

To be continued…

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Not the best chapter; don't worry, it'll get better.**

**Next chapter might take a while (Gotta do my Biology project and my Robotics, writing might be the last thing on my mind.)**

**R&R**

**V**


	3. Honey I'm home

Cry of the heart

1

Chapter three

Honey I'm Home!

1

1

1

"Mmm"

Silvana slowly opened her eyes when the sunlight hit them, when she was fully awake she found herself on the barn roof.

'I must have fallen asleep out here.'

Silvana looks to her right and saw Ayden sleeping next to her, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist.

Almost instantly, Silvana's cheeks turned bright red and her heart sped up.

"(Soft footsteps)"

'O crap' Silvana thought as she heard someone climb up the ladder

Silvana was relieved when she saw Rene climbing up and not someone else.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Rene said, smiling at her niece

"Arigato" Silvana said then she smiled back

Without another word Rene climbed down and a few seconds later Silvana heard the door close.

'Now to deal with sleepy head.'

Silvana looked at Ayden; he looked so calm and peaceful.

"Ayden" Silvana gently shook Ayden's shoulder

"Mmm"

"Morning" Silvana started, hiding her blush

"I'm guessing we fell asleep outside last night." Ayden said then his eyes looked into Silvana's dark blue-silver eyes

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Silvana replied then she sat up, breaking the night long embrace

"Sounds good" Ayden yawned, sitting up

"C'mon, everyone will notice we're gone." Silvana said then she jumped off of the roof, followed by Ayden

1

2

1

"Pikapi"

Pikachu tries to get Ash to wake up, he tried everything. Wet cloth, tickling, removing the blanket, shouting in his ear, making noise…wait, there was one thing left.

"Pika…CHU!"

"AH!"

Ash wakes up from the Thunder bolt; glaring at Pikachu.

"OI Ash, get that lazy butt out of bed!" Kaz shouts from the other side of the door

"We're leaving!" Gary called, causing Ash to jump out of bed and open the door

"I'm up!" Ash calls, pulling his shoes on as he hops down the hall

2

1

2

Silvana watches as everyone else finishes eating, looking down at Midnight.

'Maybe you should go back and get Kanaye.'

'_Really? If I go who's gonna protect you?'_

'I don't need a nanny…besides, dad's back and Kanaye needs to know.'

'_Can't you contact him with Mind-talk?'_

Silvana shook her head, and then sighed.

'I'm too far away…and I can't control which one I contact.'

1

"Silvana, mind telling us non-mind readers what you're telling Midnight." Rene said, asking the question everyone was thinking

Silvana looked up at everyone at the table, seeing that she freaked out a few people.

"Midnight's going to go get Kanaye and we'll meet up with him and Yash at the entrance of the forest." Silvana said, not seeing a frown on Midnight's face

"Bre?"

"That's a good idea." Starts Prof Oak

"But there's one tiny problem." Silvana sighed, Ayden nodded

"And that is?" asks Kaz

"When Ayden and I made our way here we saw TR trucks and Demon Pokemon heading for the forest…It'll be hard for anyone to get past them. And there's so many that I wouldn't even attack without a plan or backup." Silvana said, looking down at Midnight and then at everyone at the table

"That does sound like a problem." Mutters Gary

"So? All we'd have to do is find Ann and then we can kick Demon Pokemon butt." Kaz said, Gary slapped him upside the head

"If you wish to live a longer life you won't speak like that around my daughter." Gary growled, hearing Ash snicker

"(Ahem)…Ayden can lead you to the village and I'll going Kanaye and the others. The village is the safest place for now." Starts Silvana

"The hell you are Silvana." Ayden growled then faced her

"I didn't ask for help Ayden…besides, your not fully healed." Silvana said then Ayden stood up

"They're healed enough that I can fight…If you're going without backup it'll have to be over my dead body." Ayden replied then Silvana growled

"I'll have backup…Midnight will be right next to me." Silvana said then she saw a smirk on Ayden's face

"Her? She's less of a coward then a sleeping Snorlax." Ayden said then Silvana growls

"At least she can dodge bullets…unlike someone I know." Silvana growled in reply and smirked when she saw Ayden's face become red with anger

"I had more the half of the bones in my body broken…Let's see if you could do better." Ayden said then Silvana leaps at him to punch him

"That's enough!" Gary and Kaz shouted, Gary pulling Silvana back while Kaz pulled Ayden back and they both held them back.

"I think Prof Oak and Rene would like to keep this house." Kaz said as Ayden struggles

"How did your mother ever deal with this?" Gary muttered as he tries to hold Silvana back without getting hurt

"Let me at 'em." Silvana growls, clawing at anything in her arms' reach to get free

"Settle down" Gary whispered, seeing that Silvana's claws turned black and smelled of brimstone; without a doubt the attack on Silvana's claws is Hell's Fire.

Silvana stopped struggling and looked at the floor, her claws returned to normal.

"Gomen Ayden-kun" Silvana starts then Ayden shakes his head

"I should be the one saying that." Ayden replied, his struggling came to a stop

"…Ii." [Good Silvana replied then she looked up

"Now, are you two going to settle down?" Kaz asks and both Ayden and Silvana nodded

"Hai Otou-san" Silvana and Ayden said then Gary and Kaz let the two go

"If you four are done arguing let's go…We need to get to this place before Team Rocket." Ash said, Pikachu nodding

"Ok"

9

1

9

1

9

"(Pounding footsteps)"

1

Kanaye watches as twenty Demon Pokemon march past his hiding spot in a tree.

'_This is not good…Sil isn't back yet.'_

Kanaye looks down from the tree and sees his Flareon, Flame, at the base of the tree.

'She better get back before the fun starts…C'mon, we need to report this to everyone at the caves.'

Kanaye jumps out of the tree and both he and Flame run down a hidden path.

2

2

"(Pacing)"

"Ani…Where are you?" Samantha mutters as she paces back and forth

"I'm sure he's fine Sam…We just have to wait." Yash said after he stopped Samantha from pacing and held her in a comforting embrace, gently rubbing her back

"I'm so worried…Silvana's not back and Kanaye left without any backup." Samantha whispered, returning the embrace and didn't want to let go

"He has Flame…And Silvana has Midnight and Ayden for backup. They'll be fine; I'm just worried about you Sam." Yash whispered as he watches the rain fall

"…Get a room already you two." Teased a young man, late teens, with orange hair and green eyes

"Matt!" A girl snaps, her white-gold hair shifted when she hit Matt over the head; her gray eyes flaring

"What?! They've been courting for years. Might as well ask her." Matt said then Yash lets go of Samantha and hits him on the head

"Pervert" Yash growls then he heard the two girls giggle

"(Running footsteps)"

The four teens look at the mouth of the cave and they see Kanaye and Flame.

"Ani" Samantha cried out and then hugged him

"How bad is it?" asks Dana

"They're too close to the village for my liking…they're less then an hour away from the village, and there's at least five hundred to a thousand out there." Kanaye said as he squeezes the water out of his hair

"Not even your Hell's fire could kill that many at once." Samantha said then Kanaye sighed

"Nor will Ane-san's Heaven's light…The both attacks could kill a hundred or so." Kanaye said then he returned Flame

"Sil chose a bad time to take a break…We could use someone with the power to purify those things." Yash said then Kanaye sighed

"She ain't gonna live this one down if we have to fight without her…Did mom leave?" asks Kanaye

"She left a little while ago to warn the villagers, she and Dawn will try to put up a barrier to protect the village…but without fighters the plan's hopeless." Kean said then he stood up, his slick and smooth tail curled around his right leg

"We better go then…Don't want Giovanni to have all the fun." Kanaye mutters as he puts out the fire

"Ani-san…" starts Samantha

"Sam, if Sil comes tell her to get to the village quick." Kanaye said then Samantha nods and he follows the others

1

2

1

"(Running footsteps)"

Silvana leaps out of a tree and onto the road where Ayden, Kaz, Ash, and Gary waited.

"It's bad…They've blocked the road to the village, and there's way too many to fight alone." Silvana said then Gary looked around at the damaged road

"By the damage done I would say those are really large Demon Pokemon." Gary said then Silvana nods

"I'm going to go to the caves and I'll meet up with you at the village." Silvana said before she runs into the deeper part of the forest

"I'll go with her…Keep following this path and you'll find the village; once there try to fight them off until we get there." Ayden said then he follows Silvana

9

0

9

"Espe"

Samantha watches as Espeon looks at the mouth of the cave, placing a barrier around her and her master.

"Sam"

A few feet away Silvana stands, looking at her sister with worried eyes.

"ANE-SAN!" Samantha cries, hugging her sister

"Where is everybody?" asks Silvana

"They left to protect the village…Ani said that if you came back to tell you to get over there." Starts Samantha

"Hai…Sam, I need you to carry a message to Kanaye and mom…Tell them that I'm coming, and that I'm bringing Gary with me…Can to do that?" asks Silvana

Samantha nods and then she and Espeon runs toward the village.

"We better get to the village…Kanaye won't wait for long." Starts Ayden

"Hold on" Silvana said then she took off her ring, a light mist surrounded her. And when it faded Ayden saw Silvana in her true form, An Absol half with a Mightyena tail: her tail and hair the same shade of brown.

"So you've been hiding you're true form from everyone." Ayden said then Silvana's dark blue eyes fell on him

"Are you going to stand there all day and stare, or are we going to fight Team Rocket?" Silvana asks then she walks past him and enters the forest, heading for the village

1

1

1

1

"(Cries of fear)"

"Stay back!" Shouts one villager that started hitting at a Demon Pokemon

"Mom" Mika cries as Dawn does her best to keep the barrier up

"Ann…It's not going to hold." Dawn groans as she falls, all of her power was drained from putting up the barrier

Ann looks at the Demon Pokemon outside the barrier; she saw bloodlust in their eyes.

"We have to keep this barrier up…Umbreon, Espeon" Ann starts and the two Pokemon nodded and placed their own power into the barrier to keep it up

"It still won't hold." Dana said when she saw the barrier weakening with every strike

"Mom…We can't keep waiting like this, they'll kill us before we let the barrier down." Kanaye said, watching as Ann transformed Kurayami

"I won't allow it…" Ann said then Kurayami glows from a white light

"Hahaue!"

Kanaye looks on the other side of the barrier, watching as Samantha walks in and runs up to her mother.

"Sam…" starts Kanaye

"Mom…Sil's back…and she brought someone named Gary." Samantha pants, Kanaye looked at his sister

Dawn heard Samantha, both she and Ann looked at her with disbelief.

"I'll remember that" Ann said then she slowly walks to the edge of the barrier

1

"(Snarls)"

Ann looks at the Demon Pokemon, all of them slashed at the barrier and growled at it.

'If I attack the barrier will fall…and if Gary's here' Ann thought then she saw a flash of lightening

"That was"

2

"(Sigh)…idiots." Ash muttered then Pikachu uses another Thunder bolt, frying all of the near by Demon Pokemon to a crisp

"Shall I brother?" Kaz asks when another wave of Demon Pokemon came their way

"Go ahead…no use wasting my time on those underlings." Ash said then Kaz pulls out his sword

Kaz runs at the Demon Pokemon and strikes ten of them dead.

Ash, Kaz, and Gary run down the hill and jumps in the way of the Demon Pokemon just as the barrier fell.

"Ash" starts Dawn

"Dawn" Ash starts then Dawn hugs him

"(Slice)"

"Sorry to break you two up but can't that wait until we finish these monsters off?!" Kaz shouts as he starts slicing at the ten Demon Pokemon that took him on

Ann quickly slashes at the Demon Pokemon and runs up the hill.

"Annalisa!" calls Gary

"That scent" starts Kaz

"(Grr) Giovanni" Gary growls then attacks ten more

"Why would he dare come here? Hell's fire could kill him in one blow." Starts Ash

A black-brown blur runs across the field, a pure white line of fire was put up around the village.

"(Howls of pain)"

"HEAVEN'S LIGHT!"

All of the Demon Pokemon within the ring were purified; Silvana and Ayden ran to the group.

"Sis" starts Kanaye

"I smell 'em…" Silvana growls, looking at the hill as Demon Pokemon parted to make way for their master

Ayden slowly backs away, trying to hide from the eyes of the man that tried to kill him.

"(Grr)…Giovanni" Silvana growls, clenching her fist so hard blood dripped from her hand

"So…you do remember." He snickers then the Demon Pokemon close in

"Yarou…" Silvana growls then she jumps at him, only to be pushed back by a barrier

"And to believe your mother raised you as a outsider…I would have thought she had enough of that life." Giovanni snickers then Kanaye looks at Silvana and sees her snarling and baring her fangs at Giovanni and his so called pets

"I can have a normal life you die…So come out and fight like a man you Yarou!" Silvana shouts as she leaps at the barrier again and was blasted back into a tree

"Silvana!" Ayden calls out then growls at Giovanni

"Well…isn't it my turncoat grandson…looks like Butch missed." Giovanni said then Ayden growls

"I'm going to kill you for what you did." Ayden growls, Giovanni smirks

"You can't even try…The Demon Pokemon blood will take over and you'll become a blood thirst animal." Giovanni snickers before Ayden fell to his knees, covering his mouth and nose; as did Yash, Dana, Kean, Matt, Mitch, and Sam

"Curse you" coughs Yash

"I'll kill you for this." Ayden growls as he felt his demon side fight to gain control of his body

Kaz glares at Giovanni, feeling a deeper hate for the man; Ash and Gary felt that hate too.

"Let's do this" Gary said then he runs into battle, killing Demon Pokemon as he makes his way to the barrier

1

"Hell's Fire!" Kanaye calls as his claws kill five Demon Pokemon

"Kanaye watch out!" Kaz calls when a Demon Pokemon snuck up behind Kanaye

Kanaye turns to kill the beast but was hit before he could react, sending him head first into a boulder, smashing it on contact.

"Good thing you got a thick skull like your mother Kanaye!" Gary calls then Kanaye slowly stands to his feet

"Spare me" Kanaye curses as he dives into battle once more.

1

"Ayden" Silvana starts, kneeling down next to Ayden

"Get away" Groans Ayden

"…"

"The fumes…They'll make me transform…I don't want you around when I do." Ayden groans, his eyes madly flashing between red and gold

Silvana stands up, she closes her eyes; allowing her mind to see the poison gas that made her friends sick. Lifting one hand, she let the mark of Ho-oh shine: sucking up the poison before purifying it.

"(Groaning)…"

"Close it up!" Ayden starts, watching as Silvana fell to her knees

"Ane-san!" calls Kanaye

"I can't…if I close it up you'll transform……after all…if I close it up I'll go back on my answer, that I'd save a friend even when I had the choice to kill my enemy." Silvana said then her hand started to become black

"……But you can't purify this much." Starts Ayden

"I (pant) can…try" Silvana said, her power draining for every second the purification

"(Snicker)…Just like Annalisa, she opened the void to save her friends; nearly killing herself and everyone in the area." Giovanni mocked before a black flame hit him

Gary looked up and saw Ann, standing in the shadow of a bird Pokemon, holding the Kurayami with the blade glowing white.

"You mess with them, you mess with us." Ann said then Giovanni saw the Pokemon appear from behind a cloud

"So the Bird of Peace decided to join the fight… (Snicker)…if we kill it the more power I'll get" Giovanni said, staring into the eyes of Ho-oh

"It'll have to be over my dead body you pitiful excuse of a half." Ann growls, gripping her sword

"Does the Houndoom wish to play? I'd like to see you try half breed." Giovanni mocks, smirking when he heard a savage growl from Ann

"Look who's talking." Ann growls, the markings on her wrists, neck, cheeks, and forehead glowed darker black

'_Be careful Anna, he might have more of that poison.'_

"If he does you better get out of here…that stuff can control a Pokemon's mind." Ann muttered, her silver-royal blue eyes glared at Giovanni

'_Be careful Anna…if you die'_

"You wouldn't have a protector or a messenger…don't worry, I won't die by his hands." Ann said then she walks closer

1

As Ann walks the ground cracks; flames shooting up from the cracks and killing all of the Demon Pokemon.

"Shin-e" [die Ann whispered, all of the ground behind her split apart and a huge flame burst forth

The ground turned black and stunk of brimstone, fire rose up around Giovanni and the ground began to crackle under him.

"Opening the gates are you? Foolish girl…you'll pull your own children in." Giovanni said as he floats up in the air

"The gates don't call for their souls…only the soul that has slipped from their reach. Thunder of the Gods!" Ann calls and lighting strikes Giovanni, forcing him to the ground

The hole in the ground grows larger, pinning Giovanni on one small piece of land, the nearest form of land was twenty feet away.

"Pest" Giovanni muttered then a beam of fire comes from his hand and throws Ann back into a boulder

"Shadow Ball!" Ann calls then the beam of fire fades, showing that Giovanni disappeared

Ann stands up and the magma cools into hard stone.

"He got away…" Ann growls then she steps on a skull of one of the dead Demon Pokemon, crushing it without much pressure

'I lost my chance…'

To be continued…


	4. Choice of fate pt1

Cry of the heart

Chapter four

Choice of fate

1

1

1

"AH!!!"

"Hold still" Ann snapped, trying to heal Kaz's broken leg

"Kuso!" Kaz growled as Ann and Dawn pushed the bone back in place

"Stop cursing…you're lucky it wasn't your back Kaze." Ann said as she braced Kaz's leg and bandaged it

"At least age hasn't taken your cruelty." Kaz jokes then Ann sighed

"And I see you still have a knack for getting in trouble." Ann replied then stood up

Kaz laughs and nods at the remark; then he saw Silvana leaning her back on a tree.

"…How's Silvana?" starts Kaz

"Better…She purified a lot of the poison and used up all of her power. It'll take a month or so before she's able to fight again without feeling pain." Ann said as she washed her hands in a pool by the mouth of the cave

"What was that stuff anyway?" asks Kaz

"It's a poison made of Demon Pokemon blood…The kids that stay here and keep the village safe were lab tests of Giovanni's, each one of those tests failed and Giovanni dumped them here. When we found them they were daze and fought until they were knocked out. Each one of them were a different level of control of the Demon Pokemon blood, the only one I've seen that's able to control it is Ayden. When Giovanni used the poison their blood craved the taste and scent of blood…And since Silvana sucked it up before purifying it there's a chance that she too, has become like Ayden." Ann said then she watched as Ayden and Silvana help Kanaye lay down on a blanket

For a moment Kaz looks away from the teens and looks at the bed beside him, Gary was laid there and his head wound was already bandaged up.

2

2

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Kanaye" Silvana said as she and Mika finish cleaning his wound on his side that cut across his chest

"It stings" groans Kanaye

"It'll fade in a little while…now stay still." Silvana said as she bandages the wound

"When we're done here Silvana I should check your wounds." Starts Mika

"It's nothing Mika…it's just a few scratches." Silvana said then she ties the bandage and leans her back on the tree

"Still, you should rest…you did blackout on us for a few minutes." Ayden said then Silvana looks at Ayden and Kanaye

Kanaye looks at his sister, it couldn't have taken a brain surgeon to tell ya she was tired and sore, her transforming into a human was proof, his heart filled with sorrow as he saw her try to stand up but fell back down.

"Take it easy…You may not be bleeding but you're still hurt. Lie down and rest…I'll keep watch for any sign of trouble." Kanaye said then Silvana feels him drape his jacket over her shoulders

"Kanaye's right…if you keep going on like this it'll get worse." Ayden said then Silvana looks at him

"I'm not going to let my guard down tonight." Silvana said then she leans her back on the tree behind her

"You need to rest…Kanaye and I will keep watch." Ayden said before Silvana shook her head

"You two are far more injured then I am…I can live with a little bit of pain." Silvana said then she stands up

Kanaye and Ayden watch as Silvana climbs up the tree, resting on a branch above their heads and only ten feet up.

"I'm the only one that will keep watch around here." Silvana said, Kanaye chuckled a bit

"We'll see who falls asleep first." Kanaye said then he jumps up in a near by tree and settles down, leaving Ayden on the ground

Ayden found an area with soft grass near the two trees that Kanaye and Silvana chose to sleep in, and he settles down there.

9

0

9

Hours pasted, almost everyone fell asleep.

Ann looks from her perch outside the cave at the early morning light, soft breezes caused the glowing coals to spark.

'So many years have pasted since I last saw him…Nothing's changed. He looks as if he never left.'

Ann looks over at Gary every few minutes the wound gushed with blood; his bandage was almost soaked through with blood.

Ann slowly jumps down from her perch and sits next to Gary, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Annie…" Gary mutters in his sleep

Ann saw Gary's eyes slowly open; once they were open she smiled.

"Morning" Ann whispered then she placed her hand on Gary's

"How long was I out?" Gary asks, try to sit up but couldn't because of the pain he felt in his head

"All night…You were blasted into a boulder, must have hit your head." Ann said then Gary chuckled

"Good thing I do have a thick skull." Gary joked then Ann lies down next to him

"I've missed you so much." Ann whispered then she rests her head on Gary's shoulder

Gary carefully pulled Ann closer, holding her close.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you Annie. Not a day went by without me thinking about you." Gary said then placed a soft kiss on Ann's forehead

"Mmm"

Ann slowly relaxes as she feels Gary rub her back, his hand lured her.

"Tired?" Gary said then Ann looks up in his eyes

"You cheater" Ann grumbles as she tries to stop Gary's hand from wandering under her shirt

"(Chuckle)…Can't say you don't enjoy it Annie, I can smell your arousal." Gary teased as Ann grabbed a hold of his hand

"Not now…" Ann whispers as she looks at the sun light slowly enters the cave

"Ok, but I'm not letting you go until you give me a kiss." Gary said then Ann softly rubbed his chest

Ann pushed herself up and softly kisses Gary's lips; when the kiss broke she sat up.

"You made me want more Annie." Gary teases then Ann kissed his cheek

"Just wait" Ann whispered then she stood up and walked over to the pit to start a fire

9

0

9

"Pi"

Mika looks at Pikachu, watching as the yellow Pokemon sleeps on Ash's chest.

"They're not going to wake up for awhile Mika." Dawn said as she feeds the fire

"I know…I just want to be here when dad wakes up." Mika said, her dark brown eyes watching Pikachu's ears twitch with every sound

"You're more obsessed about having dad back then Sam and Kanaye." Chris teases as he sets down a bucket of water

"Cut it out Chris…Dad hasn't been with us for a long time." Emily said then she sits down

"Just get the food." Chris muttered as he jumps into a near by tree

1

1

2

1

1

"Bre?"

Midnight looks up into the tree that her trainer fell asleep in; below her Ayden sat petting his Glaceon.

1

"Ok, you're turn…What type of attacks do you use the most?" Ayden asks as Glaceon curls up in a ball in his lap

"Lighting, Dark, Fire, and a little bit of Holy." Silvana replied then she leans her back on the trunk of the tree, her tail curled around the branch she sat on

"Ce"

"Ok…How old are you?" asks Silvana

"That's a lame question." Ayden chuckled than Silvana looks down

"Just answer the question." Silvana said then Ayden looked up

"Thirteen. You?" asks Ayden

"Going to be thirteen in three months." Silvana replied then Midnight sits on the blanket with Ayden

"Neat" Ayden said then he gently pats Midnight on the head

"Let's see…Gotta get a good one………Is your real last name Mamorinuku?" asks Silvana

"I was born without a last name…I just chose that as my last name." Ayden replied then Silvana jumps down from the branch and lands next to him

"Why?" asks Silvana

"Mamorinuku means 'to protect'…It kinda fit in……And that was two questions Sil." Ayden said then Silvana smiles

"So? You can always ask two." Silvana said then she laid down, looking up at the sky as the clouds rolled by

"Ok…Why do you want Giovanni dead?" asks Ayden

"Same reason everyone has." Silvana replied, looking into Ayden's dark golden eyes

"And that is?" asks Ayden

"Before I was even born Giovanni wanted my mother dead; he even tried to kill my grandfather. He was able to kill my father and mom was able to bring him back…and then Giovanni tried to kill Kanaye and I when we were still little kids. Anyone that messes with a Carvanhain shall have a huge dead wish, a dead wish that will even last beyond the grave." Silvana said then Ayden laid down

"Thanks for the warning…I won't get on your bad side again that's for sure." Ayden teased then Silvana looked back up at the sky

"Ayden?" starts Silvana

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when Giovanni is dead?" Silvana asks, turning her head slightly to look at Ayden

"…Don't know" Ayden said then Silvana sat up

"What do you mean you don't know?" asks Silvana

"I've never even thought I'd live long enough to even think about it…I was Giovanni's pet, I knew that one day I would die if I messed up. I never thought that I'd live long enough to be free." Ayden said then he looked up at Silvana, her eyes showed that she felt sorry for him

"You are alive Ayden, and free…and it's not just that. You have friends and family that will protect you when you need it." Silvana said then Ayden looked away from her eyes

"I know my fate Sil…I know that I'll die to the demon within, forced to kill the ones I care for before I kill myself or beg someone else to kill me." Ayden said, sorrow filled his voice

"Don't say that Ayden…I can always purify it and then you'll" starts Silvana

"You sucked up the poison…in due time you'll end up like me Sil. Fight the demon inside for control, sometimes you'll win and sometimes you'll lose. Every time you transform you'll lose a piece of your heart…And there's no way anyone can purify it." Ayden said then Silvana looked at him in fear

"Ayden, you're one of the nicest people I know…You can't be like that when you transform." Starts Silvana

"You have to see it to believe it Sil…and I don't want you to be near me when I do……The scariest thing is I can't control when it happens, but I'll do what I can to control it if you are near by when it does happen." Ayden said then he sat up

"Ayden" starts Silvana

"Sil, if there was a way to fix the transformations I would give it to you…I don't want you to feel this pain." Ayden said then Silvana placed her hand on his

"I'm not afraid…I've felt worse pain." Silvana sadly replied before meeting Ayden's gaze

"What could be worse then losing your heart?" Ayden mutters then he looks at the caves

"Losing your soul" Silvana said then Ayden looked up at her

"Meaning?" starts Ayden

Silvana looks around and then stands up, offering her hand to Ayden.

"Do you trust me?" asks Silvana

"I don't see how that explains" starts Ayden

"I'll show you; but first I need to know if you trust me." Silvana replied then Ayden took her hand

"Hai"

"Good" Silvana whispered then she leads Ayden into the thick of the forest

9

1

9

'_ANNALISA!'_

Ann looks down from her perch in the tree and sees one very ticked off Umbreon.

"Nani ka"

'_Don't Nani ka me, you know why I'm here…Get off of your butt and tell him.'_

"Tell who what?" Ann asks then jumps down

'_You need to tell Gary and the others about the new side effect of your powers.'_

"You know I can't do that Umbreon." Ann muttered as she walks away

Umbreon jumps in front of Ann and growls lightly.

'_You are going to tell them…You've put this off for twelve years. Its bad enough you didn't tell Yoru. But you have to tell Gary, if not anyone else.'_

"When did you become Ace?" Ann muttered as she leans on a near by tree and glared at Umbreon

'_When you started to become reckless.'_

Ann saw Umbreon smirk as she saw that her Trainer was standing up, facing the caves.

"Traitorous Pokemon" Ann growled when she saw Houndoom and Absol backup Umbreon on forcing her to return to the caves

2

"Ann-sama" A villager starts and then Ann walks up to her friends that sat around the fire with a few of the villagers that decided to stay

Ann looked behind her and saw Umbreon slightly bare her teeth.

"You four, me, cave; now." Ann said simply and then she walks to the cave, leaving her friends in shock; but they followed.

5

"What's going on Ann?" starts Dawn

"What's with the sudden rudeness?" starts Kaz

"Gomen…I should have told you about this a long time ago." Ann said then she closed her eyes and leaned on the wall of the cave

"Told us what?" asks Ash

"Ann…Does this have anything to do with Ho-oh?" asks Gary

"…Hai" Ann replied then she opened her eyes

Ann slowly opened her fist and showed everyone the mark on her palm.

"What is it?" asks Kaz

"A magic mark…It's rare among Human Pokemon and Magic users. The powers that it holds has slowly been releasing over the past twelve years, after we defeated Tama." Ann said then the mark glows a soft gray

"What kind of powers?" asks Dawn

"For one I know this is what kept me from dieing…And the other Hanyou." Ann said then she closed her palm

"Hanyou as in Half Demon?" asks Gary

"Hai…Not many knew about this……I don't think Yoru even knew." Ann said then she looked away from her friends

"Knew what Ann?" asks Ash

"……That we were not just half Human Pokemon." Ann replied sadly

"Just?" starts Kaz

"Leiko told me that part Youkai would cause odd things." Ann said then she slowly closed her eyes and sent some of her power to her hands

"Aren't Youkai Demons?" starts Dawn

"Hai, but Youkai aren't as evil…A few thousand years ago the last of the Youkai mated with nine clans of Human Pokemon……The only pure bred Youkai left is Datara." Ann said then she opened her eyes

"I still don't see the difference." Kaz starts then Ann stood up and knelt down, pulling Kaz's pant's leg up

Ann gently placed her hand on the swollen skin and a blue mist flowed from Ann's hand to Kaz's broken leg.

"It doesn't hurt" starts Kaz

"Youkai sometimes will do things for the greater good…Even raise the dead if desired." Ann said then she stood up

"What else?" asks Gary

"Can see the past, future, heal almost any wound, raise the dead, attack and even kill by showing the mark, and even summon the Legendaries for help." Ann said then she brushed her bangs back to show a half moon on her forehead

"You summoned Ho-oh to help us?" starts Dawn

"Ho-oh is the Pokemon of Peace…He'd be able to stop the Demon Pokemon from attacking long enough for me to open to the void." Ann replied then she saw worry in Gary's eyes

"Why? Opening the void could kill you Annie, it almost did last time." Starts Gary

"That was before I learned how to control it…Ai as well as Ace can prove that I trained my powers before coming here…Opening the void is still dangerous, but not deadly to me anymore." Ann said then she faced her friends

"Ann, why are you telling us all of this?" asks Dawn

"…Giovanni's coming back for another attack on the village. It's best you know the powers I have now then later…But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down; I may not always be able to heal you or bring back the dead…After all, you can only bring back the dead once." Ann said then she saw the fear in her friends' eyes

"When?" asks Ash

"I'm not sure…But I do know that it's soon, and that we'll all fight." Ann replied before they heard a crash

"Little too soon Annalisa" Kaz growls before he runs out of the cave with his gun in his hand

9

1

9

1

9

"Wait up Sil!"

Silvana stops in a meadow and looks back at Ayden.

"We're far enough no one will hear." Silvana said then her tail curled around her leg

"Ok, so what's this thing about losing your soul?" asks Ayden

"I'm part Youkai…Every time I transform into my dark side I lose part of my soul…I know your pain Ayden." Silvana said then she closed her eyes, a soft blue light began to pour from her

Ayden watched as Silvana opened her eyes, they changed to a soft baby blue.

"What is" starts Ayden

"This is what my eyes look like when I become a Silver Angel…Inside me, Ayden, is a never ending battle of power. A clash of good and evil. All Silver Angels have the power of good and evil in their souls, depending on how they feel they will transform. If a Silver Angel transforms because of evil desires her soul will fade and begin to disappear, if there isn't a balance of both good and evil the person's soul will break and fade away." Silvana said as her clothes faded and was replaced with a black Victorian dress

Ayden watched in awe as Silvana's hair changed into thick wavy locks, and a sword appeared by her side.

"…"

"You don't have to be afraid." Starts Silvana

"I knew you were the kindest person I ever met…but to find out that you're an" Ayden starts then Silvana looks into his eyes

"I'm not a real Angel…I don't have wings…I only have Holy Powers." Silvana said then she smiled

"(Soft chuckle)…I shouldn't even look into the eyes of someone so pure. I'd taint 'em." Ayden said teasingly

"You couldn't taint anything Mamorinuku." Silvana said then Ayden leans on a near by tree

"(Scoff)…How can you say that when you don't know what I did to feel so tainted?" mutters Ayden

"Let's see; you've killed hundreds of people while a Rocket, watched people become lab tests, helped kidnap Pokemon and Halves for the tests, and you were forced to kill a woman after she was raped." Silvana said then Ayden looked away in shame

"How did" starts Ayden

"I'm able to see a person's past and desires if I look into their eyes." Silvana said then she tried to place a hand on Ayden's shoulder to comfort him, only to have him shove it away

"How can you stand being near me if you know every sin that I've committed?" asks Ayden

"It wasn't you…You didn't know right from wrong back then Ayden. You can't be held responsible when you were being forced to do those things by Giovanni. You aren't evil, You're soul is just as pure as mine; You're not like that anymore Ayden, and your sins have been forgiven…You have the chance to make things right." Silvana said then she lifted Ayden's head with her hand to make him look into her eyes

"How touching…An Angel telling a Demon that his soul is pure when he doesn't even have one."

"(Grr)"

Silvana and Ayden looked to the thick woods and saw Giovanni and two of his pets walk closer.

"I dare yah to come over here and say that to my face you Yarou." Silvana growled, taking a few steps away from Ayden to face Giovanni

"You dare challenge me…foolish girl." Giovanni snickered, watching as a pure white light poured around Silvana's hands

"…HEAVEN'S LIGHT!" Silvana shouts as she lifts her hands and white flames burst forth from her hands, forming a white beam

"(Crash)"

At the last moment Giovanni put up a barrier and the two Demon Meowth took the force of the attack.

'Why aren't they dead? Heaven's Light can purify anyone with a evil desire.'

Silvana pulls out her sword, transforming it into its largest form; much like the Kurayami.

Without a second thought Silvana shoves her sword into the ground, the sword glowing brightly.

"Hell's Fire!" Silvana shouts, the ground splitting apart and fire shooting up from the large craters

"(Rumble)"

1

1

'This scent…she didn't'

Ann pauses in her run and kneels to feel the dirt.

"Ann?" starts Dawn

"The gates have been opened…Hell's Fire has been released." Ann said then she saw dark storm clouds form in the sky

"C'mon!" Kaz calls then Ann releases Rapidash and once she was on Rapidash the group runs down the trail at full speed

'The forest's slowly dieing…This must be caused by that poison'

As Rapidash runs past Ann and Dawn saw plants dieing, some even turned to ashes as they passed.

"What could cause this Ann?" Dawn asks then she saw a white glow around Ann

Ann slowly opened her eyes: the dark blue was replaced with silver, after that Ann's clothes were replaced with the same kind of dress Silvana wore. Ann's black dress looked more like a dress of a royal.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ann said then she unsheathed Kurayami

1

1

"Sil!"

Silvana saw the Shadow ball head her way and she dodged it before it hit her then she sent another Heaven's Light at Giovanni.

'Giovanni's immune to Heaven's light…But why? He should have been purified easily…Could it be that barrier of his is made from Holy powers?'

"Sil, you can't keep fighting like this…you're fighting blindly." Ayden said then his claws turned red

"I can do this…I know I can." Silvana groaned as she stood up, blood dripping from her mouth

"(Pounding of hoofs)"

"LIGHTING!" Ann shouts, lighting bolts came from the sky and hit the barrier, shattering it

Ann jumps off of Rapidash and stands in front of Silvana and Ayden.

"Mom" starts Silvana

"Is anyone hurt?" Ann asks, keeping her eyes on Giovanni

"We're fine" Silvana replied then Gary and Kaz come to the meadow

1

"Well, looks like you came back for another lesion." Snickers Giovanni

"We've beaten you once…And we can do it again." Growls Ash

"Big words for such a little man." Giovanni said then he felt a wave of ice hit him

"Leave them alone…" Ayden growls, sending ten Ice Arrows at Giovanni

Giovanni lifts his hand and stops the arrows, forcing them to hit the ground.

"I'll leave when you give me back that egg." Giovanni growls and Ayden smirks

"Hard to do that when I don't have it." Ayden replied, he felt Giovanni's anger and enjoyed it

"If you want your friend to live you'll give me back that egg." Giovanni growled, Silvana suddenly dropped her sword and grabbed her chest in pain

"Sil!" Calls Gary

"She has nothing to do with this…and besides, I don't know where the egg is. The only one that knew was killed, by your hand." Ayden growled, watching helplessly as Giovanni tightened the mind grip he had on Silvana's heart

'I have to get Giovanni to lose that grip…'

"Ayden…help" Silvana groans as she began to feel deep pain

"If that's your answer I'll let your friend die now." Giovanni said then Silvana yelped in pain

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ayden growls, his eyes flashing between red and gold

'Ann, we have to do something.'

'I know…but I don't have a clear shot without hitting Ayden or Silvana.'

Gary nods to Ann as her claws glowed black.

'It won't be powerful but it'll hopefully break the spell.'

"Go" Gary whispers, Ann nods and leaps forward

"Darkness!" Ann shouts, covering Giovanni with black power

As Ann worked on the spell Ayden grabbed Silvana's arm and pulled her back, into the safety of Dawn's barrier.

"Now!" Ann calls, pressing a hand into the ground

The ground pulses as Ash, Gary, and Kaz ran toward Giovanni; Kaz with his gun, Ash with his sword, and Gary with his sword.

"(Yowl)"

One of the Demon Meowth leapt at Kaz, trying to protect his blinded master.

"Annalisa!" Gary calls; Ann nods and forces a large heat wave at Giovanni and the two Demon Meowth

"Kasai!" Ann shouts, a ring of fire formed around Giovanni and his pets

At that moment Ash hit one of the Demon Meowth with a Lighting wave that came from his sword.

"Good shot." Ann panted as she prepared for another spell

"Thanks"

1

1

"(Panting)"

"Are you alright?" Ayden asks as he watches Silvana try to calm her breathing

"H-hai…" Silvana panted as she slowly stood up

Silvana watched her parents, Ash, and Kaz fight Giovanni; sadly no one was winning.

"Sil" starts Dawn

"We have to help…" Silvana whispered then she took a step forward, but was stopped when Ayden grabbed her arm

"Stay here…I'll go." Ayden said then Silvana's tail swatted his hand

"You can't…Giovanni's after you, if you do go you'll need backup." Starts Silvana

"Then will you trust me Silvana Oak?" Ayden asks, offering Silvana his hand

"Hai…with my life Mamorinuku." Silvana said, taking Ayden's hand and they both ran toward the battle

0

To be continued…


	5. Choice of fate pt2

Cry of the heart

Chapter Five

Choice of fate

Part two

1

1

1

"(Grr)"

Ann glares at Giovanni, watching helplessly as Gary and Kaz were thrown back.

"What's the matter Carvanha? Scared?" Giovanni mocks, Ann clenched her fist so hard blood dripped from it

"(Scoff)…You wish…Kasai Blades!" Ann mutters, blades of fire flung from her bloody hand and hit the two Demon Meowth

"(Yowl)"

"Heaven's light!"

Silvana releases the beam from her hands, causing the death of one Demon Meowth.

"Silvana" starts Ash

"I can fight…Please mom, let me try." Begs Silvana

"How you live your life is up to you…Just be safe." Ann said then she releases a Hyper Beam

"Ayden" starts Silvana

"Wait…Remember, we have to get the egg no matter what." Whispers Ayden

"What's so important about an egg?" asks Silvana

"If we don't get the egg before it hatches Giovanni will obtain immorality." Ayden replied and Silvana nods

"And us getting captured will help us find it." Starts Silvana

"Hopefully" Ayden replied, watching as Kaz hit Giovanni in the shoulder

"I hope you know what you're doing." Silvana muttered as she follows Ayden closer toward the battle

"Trust me this once and I won't ask you to ever again." Ayden said and Silvana nods

1

"(Crash)"

Kaz slowly stands up, growling at Ann who was also slammed into a tree.

"Next time warn us on **when** that stuff wares off." Kaz grumbles as he steadies himself

"How'd I know he'd recover that fast?!" Ann growls as she stands up, spotting Silvana and Ayden calmly walking closer to Giovanni

2

"Remember…You can't faint on me." Whispers Ayden

"Hai" Silvana replied, Ayden took a few more steps and his hands glowed blue

"ICE BEAM!" Ayden shouts, releasing the beam of ice

The attack was easily reflected by Giovanni, he turned to face Ayden.

'Good, so far it's working.' Ayden thought then Giovanni sent the attack back at Ayden

"(Ah!)"

The force of the beam sent Ayden into, and through, five trees.

'I hope you're as brave as you say you are Sil…cause the rest is up to' and at that Ayden blacked out

"Ayden!" Silvana calls out, running to his side

"The fool…He knew that if he attacked that his own attack would come back. Now I'll just have to bring the information back with me." Giovanni said, the Demon Meowth closing in on Silvana and Ayden

"Silvana!" calls Gary

'Dad…It's alright; Ayden and I will be fine. Ayden said that if he and I don't get the egg Giovanni will gain immorality. You have to let me go with Ayden, I don't care if you give me a blessing, I'm going with Ayden not matter what.' Silvana said to Gary through Mind Talk, Gary's only reply was a nod

"_Move"_ The Demon Meowth growled, baring its teeth at Silvana

"If you want Ayden then you'll have to take me too." Silvana replied, holding Ayden's limp body close

1

'Silvana knows the risks of going for Ayden's sake…yet she'll still show loyalty to a boy that she's only known for little over a month.' Ann thought as she watched Silvana shields Ayden's body with her's

"We have to do something Ann…We can't let Giovanni take them." Starts Kaz

"Silvana won't leave Ayden's side…and it appears as if they want to get captured." Ann whispers, seeing Kaz's shock

"Then we're going to stop them…right?" asks Kaz

"We shouldn't interfere unless Silvana signals for help." Ann replied trying to link with Silvana or Gary

1

"(Yowl)"

The Demon Meowth claws at the barrier, trying to hit Silvana.

'I can't let them hurt Ayden…I won't.' Silvana thought as she shuts her eyes and holds Ayden closer to her, praying that the plan will work

"Kasai!" Ann calls, black and red flames came from her hands

"Fools" Giovanni muttered, putting up a barrier; reflecting the attack and sending it toward everyone in the field

"MOM!" Silvana calls, watching in fear as the flames hit her mother and father: knocking them out along with anyone else in the field

"(Footsteps)"

Silvana looked up and saw Giovanni standing over her; he broke through her barrier.

"(Yelp)"

Silvana held Ayden closer; she wouldn't let him go even if it meant her death.

"Give me the boy." Giovanni growls, a ball of fire formed in his hand

"I'm not leaving Ayden." Silvana replied, using the last bit of strength to blast Giovanni back into a tree

Silvana watched as Giovanni recovered from the blast, then her vision began to blur.

'I used too much…I feel so weak.'

Silvana tried to stay awake, but failed, a minute later she blacked out: leaving her and Ayden's life in Giovanni's hands.

"_Master…this girl, she is Carvanha's daughter is she not?"_

"We'll take them both…The boy is fond of her, she'll be useful tool against him." Giovanni replied, the Demon Meowth glowed purple and lifted both Silvana and Ayden into the air; following his master to the portal

9

9

1

9

9

'Where am I?'

"(Creak)"

'I can't feel my arms…'

Ayden opened his eyes and found himself hanging by his wrists in the middle of a jail cell.

'Kuso…'

Ayden struggled to get free, only cutting his wrists on the steal shackles.

"(Echoing footsteps)"

Ayden looked up and saw a gold haired TR with dark black eyes on the other side of the bars.

"Butch" Ayden snarls, looking into the eyes of the son of the man that Giovanni paid to kill him

"Looks like the old man missed yah…no matter…I'll finish it for him." Snickers Butch Jr.

"Where's Silvana?!" Ayden asks, jerking at the shackles in hopes of freeing himself

"The boss is dealing with her…Now…Where's the egg?" Butch Jr. asks, opening the door to the cell and locking it behind him

"Hell will freeze over before I tell you that you yarou." Ayden growls, Butch Jr. punched his open chest: breaking a rib

To be continued…

1

1

1

**Ok, it's not long but I didn't want to go any farther (If I did it would have been a cliffy of doom.)**

**Most of the next chapter's written, should be up soon**


	6. The sorrow of fate pt3

Cry of the heart

Chapter six

Now or Never

The sorrow of fate

1

1

1

Ayden hung by the chains on his wrists, his body dangling in the middle of the jail ceil by triple thick steel chains. The sickening sound of the chains creaking echoed through out the corridors.

"(Crunch)"

"AH!" Ayden cries out in pain as Butch Jr. punches at his chest. Bruising, if not breaking, a few ribs.

"How does it feel to be on the other end?" Butch Jr. mocks then sends another kick at Ayden, dislocating his shoulder by the force

"That's enough Butch" said a dark cold voice, Butch Jr. stepped out of the way and Ayden blinked a few times to clear his vision so he could see who stood within an arm's reach.

"Long time no see…I thought you would rather play with your toy women then see your own grandson." Ayden said then he felt Giovanni's hand slap his cheek

"Don't talk to me that way, boy." Giovanni growled, a TR shoved a beaten Silvana into the cell

"Sil!" Ayden calls, struggling to break free

"Ayden" Silvana coughed, holding her side in pain; a few of her ribs were broken

Without a word Giovanni and Butch Jr. leaves the two; locking the cell.

Silvana looked at Ayden; she could hardly tell who he was. Silvana couldn't see a spot that wasn't cut, bruised, or covered in blood.

"Ayden…are you alright?" Silvana asks, trying her best to stand

"I'll live…What about you?" Ayden asks, seeing that most of Silvana's dress was ripped to shreds below the waist

"I'll be fine once my power returns." Silvana replied, knowing that she had a small amount of power left

"Sil…do me a favor will jah. Can you get me down?" Ayden asks, Silvana walks closer and tries to break the lock; but failed

"It's too thick…I can't break it." Silvana replied sadly

"(Sharp breath)…It's alright…" Ayden said then he smelled tears

"Ayden…do…do you think we'll live through this?" Silvana asked, trying to hold back her tears

"I don't know Sil……I just hope that you'll make it out of here alive." Ayden starts then tears began to fall from Silvana's eyes

"N-Nani?" starts Silvana

"Sil…they're going to kill me even if I do tell them where the egg is." Ayden said then Silvana clung to his torn and bloody shirt

"You can't die…I won't let them." Silvana cries, Ayden wished that he was able to wrap his arms around her and comfort her

"Sil, please…Don't shed tears for me…I'm not worth it." Ayden begs, Silvana looked up into his golden eyes; her blue gray eyes filled with tears

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't shed tears for the man I love!?!" Silvana cries, her tears poured like a river

'She…she loves me?'

Silvana realized what she said and covered her mouth and started to back away in shame.

"Silvana wait" Ayden starts, a whimper formed in his throat as he saw Silvana hide in the shadows

"Gomen Ayden…" Silvana cried, Ayden could tell that she was waiting for him to reject her

"I should be the one that's sorry Sil…I just……I just don't want my last memory of, you, the woman I love crying." Ayden starts, seeing Silvana look back at him

"You really?" Silvana starts, limping back to Ayden and cupped his face

"Hai…do you?" asks Ayden

Silvana nods, her tears stopped, and hugs Ayden.

"I hope you realize how much I want to hold you right now." Ayden smirked, lightly resting his head on Silvana's

"Ayden" starts Silvana

"Hai?"

"Shut up and kiss me before they come back." Silvana teased, leaning in so Ayden's lips could touch her's

Ayden smirked and leaned forward, pulling Silvana into a passionate kiss.

"(Moan)"

Silvana felt Ayden's tongue licking her lips, begging for entrance; so she opened her mouth and let Ayden's tongue explore her mouth.

'I wish he could hold me in his arms.' Silvana thought as she pulled Ayden closer

Slowly the kiss broke; soon after Silvana and Ayden heard someone coming.

"Promise me that you'll stay strong." Ayden whispers, catching the scent of Giovanni and Butch Jr. heading their way.

"Only if you promise not to give up on me." Silvana replied then the cell door opened

Two TR walk into the cell and pulls Silvana away from Ayden and pins her to the wall, causing a deep growl to form in Ayden's throat.

"What's the matter boy? Upset that someone's touching your girlfriend?" Mocks Giovanni

Ayden growls deeper when Giovanni walked closer to Silvana.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ayden growls, lunging forward and he felt his shoulder snap, sending him back into a howl of pain

"I have an offer Ayden; I won't touch your friend here, if you'll take this." Giovanni said, holding two pills in his hand: both of them stunk of the scent of rotting flesh and blood

"Don't do it Ayden…You can't hold him to his word." Silvana said, trying to hold back her fear

"Time is ticking Ayden." Giovanni said, his hand trailing down Silvana's neck and heading toward her breasts

"Ayden" Silvana whimpers, tears filling in her eyes, as she felt Giovanni ripping the top part of her dress open

"Stop…I'll do it, I'll take those stupid pills…just don't hurt her." Ayden said, praying that Silvana would be released

Giovanni smirks and motions to Butch Jr. and he lets Ayden down; letting Ayden's body drop on the floor: his body so weak and injured that he couldn't move.

"That's a good boy, now, take your pills." Giovanni said, shoving the pills in Ayden's mouth while the two TR dragged Silvana out of the cell; Giovanni and Butch Jr. walked out and locked the cell

"Ayden" Silvana whispers, her heart breaking as she saw Ayden panting and groaning in pain.

"Take her to the north wing…make sure she screams." Giovanni whispered to the TR holding Silvana, and he nods, dragging her away

"AYDEN!" Silvana screams, trying to break free of the TR's grip

"Where are you taking her?" Ayden asks, pushing himself on his hands and knees

"She's going to be punished for messing in Team Rocket business." Giovanni said, Ayden growling deeply

"You said that you wouldn't touch her." Ayden growls, wishing he had enough power to rip through metal

"I said I wouldn't touch her…I didn't say they couldn't." Giovanni smirked, satisfied with Ayden's raged look and growls

"Monster" Ayden growls, watching helplessly as Giovanni walks away

"Takes one to know one son." Giovanni said, raging Ayden even more

"If they lay a hand on her I'll kill 'em!" Ayden growls, feeling him lose control of his body: the pills were working

"Butch, once he's settled down I want him in shackles." Giovanni said then Butch Jr. nods

'Silvana…hang on…please…just hang in there.'

1

2

1

"(Yelp)"

The TR slammed Silvana onto the cold hard floor, bruising her shoulder.

'Ayden, please be careful.' Silvana prayed as the TR shackles her to one of the walls

"(Snicker)…"

Silvana shut her eyes tight as she felt the TR rip her clothes, feeling the cold steel of his knife cutting her skin.

"The louder you scream the less painful it'll be." He snickered as he ripped her under garments

"(Yelp)"

'Ayden'

9

1

9

"LET ME GO!"

"No can do Ayden…I have orders to keep you shackled up until the boss comes back for ya." Butch Jr. said in reply, and as he said it the echoing of footsteps grow closer

Ayden yanks forward, hoping to break his shackles that pinned him to the wall: one on both of his wrists, and one on both of his ankles.

"The pills are working boss" starts Butch Jr.

"Good, the girl is in place…now we just need to move him. Bring him to the room, if he struggles, you know what to do." Giovanni said in a low whisper, but Ayden caught it

'They're going to bring me to Silvana…I'm going to have to be careful; Giovanni's using her to get to me.' Ayden thought as Butch Jr. opened the cell, and placed a collar on his neck before unlocking the shackles

232

"(Echoing of footsteps)"

Ayden watches as two TR open and close a door behind him, when he looked up he saw Silvana, naked, chained and shackled to the wall across from him.

"Silvana!" Ayden calls out, trying to yank himself free before being shackled to the wall next to Silvana

"Ayden…it…hurts" Silvana groans, trying to lift her head to see Ayden

"What did you do to her!?" Ayden snarls at Giovanni, Giovanni stood up from the chair by a fireplace and turned to his grandson

"She was punished," Giovanni said smirking when he saw the shocked look on Ayden's face

Ayden looked Silvana over before he felt his blood rushing, cuts everywhere and he could smell a thin line of blood coming from her womanhood.

"Sil…what did they" Ayden starts, not wanting to finish the thought

"It hurts so much Ayden." Silvana cried, Ayden's nose smelled it

Ayden glares at Giovanni, his pupils flashing between his normal golden and then a blood red: causing Giovanni to snicker.

"Did I touch a nerve Ayden? Having one of the men touch your girlfriend angers you?" Giovanni mocks, Ayden pulling and tugging on the chains that are connected to the shackles on his wrists and ankles

"(Grr)"

Silvana watches in fear as she watches Ayden's transformation, his golden eyes now blood red, claws longer, fangs longer, and his thrashing against the wall.

"AYDEN!" Silvana cries when she found her voice

1

"Boss" starts Butch Jr.

"You, stay here and make sure they don't do anything." Giovanni said to a TR covered in blood, and then he and Butch Jr. walked out

1

"(Deep snarl)"

"Ayden" Silvana whispers, tears forming in her eyes

Silvana looks at the TR, the same TR that almost raped her, walks closer.

"Ayden…Ayden" Silvana whimpers in fear as she saw the bloody knife in the TR's hand

"He can't hear you…he's nothing but a blood thirsty animal now." He snickers, gently placing the blade of the knife on Silvana's abdomen

"Ayden" Silvana whimpers, feeling the blade moving farter down; reaching her womanhood

"(Snarl)"

Ayden jerked at the restraints, growling and snarling at the TR, knowing that Silvana's in danger.

"Don't touch her!" Ayden growled in a deep voice, still jerking at his restraints

"Ayden" Silvana whimpers, feeling the blade being removed and the TR's hand there instead

Ayden growls deeply before jerking at his restraints one last time, breaking the thick steel chains in half and lunging at the TR, slashing his throat open.

"(Panting)…"

Silvana watched in horror of the anger that Ayden still had toward the TR for hurting her, suddenly she saw him moving closer toward her, yanking off her shackles and setting her down on the floor.

"Ayden…thank you." Silvana said, Ayden's blood red eyes still remained

Ayden nodded and then moved toward the door, as if on cue, he heard fleeing footsteps.

'This is what Ayden meant…'

"Here" Ayden said, voice still deep, handing Silvana his bloody and torn shirt

"Thank you" Silvana replied, pulling the shirt on

'Ayden said we needed to find a black egg.' Silvana thought as she watched demon Ayden pace

"Silvana" starts Ayden

"Nani"

"We need to find that egg before Giovanni comes back." Ayden said, his red eyes looked into Silvana's blue-gray

"I can't do much but check auras." Silvana said then Ayden nods

Silvana closes her eyes, her mind going through hallways and rooms; until she found a round, black, aura.

"Found it." Silvana said then she opens her eyes, finding Ayden kneeling down

"Get on…I'll carry you there." Ayden said then Silvana hopped on and he smashes the door, running down the halls that Silvana pointed to

9

2

9

"(Loud sigh)"

"What now?" asks a blue haired girl

"All we ever seem to do is guard the lab…when is the boss going to let us do something fun?" whines a reddish purple haired boy

"Will you twos shut up?" Meows Meowth

"It's our job Jess…Unless you want to join mom and dad in the training pen." She teases then the boy growls

"What about you Jamie? Don't you wish to go out in the field like they did?" asks Jess

"Anything that will put us as the boss's favorite and not Butch." Jamie replied, looking at the odd vials in the lab

"I said shut up!" Meowth snaps, both kids flinched

Meowth walks toward the two, on two legs, and looks the two over; for him, they looked, acted, and sounded a bit too much like their parents.

"How did Jessie and Jimmy boy ever raise you twos?" Meowth mutters, shaking his head

"We had you uncle Meowth." Jamie said, smiling at her twin brother

"Where did I go wrong?" Meowth mutters, holding his head in his paws

"(Footsteps)"

1

"It's in there Ayden" Silvana said, pointing to a door that had the words LAB 1 written on them

Ayden nods and breaks through the door; scaring Meowth, Jess, and Jamie.

"When will you learn to use a door Ayden?" Meowth mutters, shaking the wood and glass chips out of his fur

"Jess…His eyes." Starts Jamie, hiding behind her brother

"WHA!?!?!" Meowth yells when he saw Ayden's blood red eyes

Ayden lowers Silvana and glares at the three.

"Find the egg…I'll deal with those three." Ayden whispered before Silvana ran off to find the egg

Ayden turns to the three and cracks his knuckles; the two professors in the lab inched their way to the door, until Ayden's claws stopped them.

"Cool you're jets Ayden…Don't wanna hurt anyone." Meowth starts then Ayden slammed one of the professors into the wall

"Do I care?" Ayden snickered, enjoying the feeling of revenge on the people that caused him to become an animal

2

Silvana heard glass breaking and knew Ayden was destroying any new research on the Demon Pokemon drug.

"Here" Silvana whispered, finding a glowing spot in the wall

Silvana removes loose bricks and found a cloth bag in what looks like an old chimney shaft.

Silvana grabs the bag and opens it, finding a black egg.

"Ayden! I found it!" Silvana calls, running back to the door

1

Ayden sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

'Thank goodness' Ayden thought then he heard someone coming

"(Grr)"

Ayden watched as Giovanni walked in the lab, Silvana froze behind Ayden and whimpered in fear.

"I see you have my egg…give it to me." Giovanni smirked, seeing the bag that Silvana held close

"No" Ayden growls, shielding Silvana from Giovanni with his body

"(Click)"

Ayden looks around him and sees five TR aiming their guns at him and Silvana.

"Ayden" Silvana whispers, holding the egg closer

"(Grr)"

Silvana looked at the TR; then looked back at Ayden; only to find that he wasn't there.

"What the"

Giovanni looked around the room, panicked; then he hears crashing.

"(Snarl)"

Ayden looks at the fallen TRs, their blood dripping off of his claws.

Giovanni smirks at his grandson, pulling his gun out from under his jacket.

"(Deeper growl)"

Ayden's eyes turned a darker red, almost black, he ran toward Giovanni with his claws ready to strike.

"(Gun shot)"

"AYDEN!" Silvana cries out in fear, watching as Ayden stepped back

Ayden lifted a hand to the wound in his chest, right above his heart.

The wound slowly closed, forcing the bullet out onto Ayden's hand.

"You'll pay for that." Ayden growled, his voice deeper

'That bullet should have killed him…This power…Ayden's more then a Human and a Half…it's like…he's…immortal.' Silvana thought as she watched Ayden leap at Giovanni

Ayden kicks Giovanni across the room and he slammed into a bunch of vials of blood.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the monster you made?" Ayden mocks, knowing that it must have been night: for this night Giovanni was human.

"Big words for a dead brat." Giovanni muttered, slamming his hand into a vial that held a toxic gas

Soon after the vial was broken Giovanni and the remaining Rockets left the room and ran out into the hallway and locked the door to the labs.

Ayden leapt at the door, sadly the door was made of 24 inch thick steel, he tried to break it down; but then he heard Silvana coughing.

"Ayden…I…I can't breath." Silvana coughed, falling to her knees

Ayden kneels next to Silvana, lifting her up into his arms and stood; looking for the nearest escape.

Ayden finds the old chimney shaft, but it was only big enough for one person.

"Sil"

Silvana looks up into Ayden's eyes; his eyes were a mixture of soft red and dark gold.

"I need you to listen Sil…if you stay down here this gas will kill you. I need you to crawl up the shaft and get far away from here as you can." Ayden said then he lowered Silvana and pulled more bricks out of the way, making the hole big enough for Silvana to get through

"What about you?" starts Silvana

"……I was never meant to leave this place Sil…My fate is sealed along with the destruction of this place." Ayden said, looking at the far wall to see the mixture of chemicals, that when mixed, would cause a explosion as well as a fire

"Ayden…You can't…I won't let you." Silvana cries, realizing that Ayden was willing to kill himself to destroy Giovanni's research that could lead to an army of Human Demon Pokemon

Ayden smelled tears, he held Silvana in his arms; knowing that this might be his last chance to see her.

"If it means saving the life of the one that I've fallen in love with, and her family…I'm willing………Please Sil…Promise that you'll keep living for me…And for the pup." Ayden said, placing his hand on the egg and his other hand placed a hematite ring in her hand, slipping the ring on her finger

Silvana wiped away her tears and nodded, cupping Ayden's face.

"I will…Just try to stay alive." Silvana whispered before lightly kissing Ayden on the lips

Once the kiss broke Ayden smiled, helping Silvana into the shaft.

"I love you Sil." Ayden said then Silvana unhooked her Ying-Yang necklace

"I love you too Ayden… here, keep this." Silvana said, hooking the necklace around Ayden's neck

Silvana hung the bag over her shoulder and began to climb, tears fell as she knew that she would never see Ayden again.

2

Ayden watched as Silvana climbed out of the shaft, her scent drifting farther and farther away; telling him that she was running, yet crying.

"(Footsteps)"

Ayden walked to the open cabinet, seeing an open flame nearby.

'Forgive me Silvana.' Ayden thought, grabbing the flame and throwing it at the cabinet before running

1

1

4

1

1

Silvana cried as she ran through the thickest part of the woods, holding the egg close, not caring how many times the bushes or tree branches cut her arms or bruised her skin.

"(BOOM!!!!)"

Silvana paused and turned, she looked at flames and smoke rising from where the TR mansion was.

"No…" Silvana whispered, falling to her knees and her tears fell by the bucket full

1

1

9

1

1

"(Whoosh)"

"I can smell Ane!" Kanaye calls to Ann and Kaz

"Ann, the sky" starts Kaz

Ann looks at the sky and saw the blackened sky slowly turning blood red, her nose picking up on the scent of blood, fire, and smoke.

"Yash, you take the others and follow the scent of the smoke; we'll meet you back at the cave in the morning." Ann said then Yash nods; He, Dana, Kean, and Matt ran ahead

'I don't like this…Silvana's power is fading' Ann thought, leaping into the air and following the scent of Silvana's tears

1

"Ayden…no…please no…he can't be." Silvana cries, curling up into a ball

Silvana heard someone coming, but didn't move.

"Sil" Kanaye starts, scared of the sight of his sister wearing a bloody shirt and curled into a ball with a bag tightly clutched in her hands

Ann placed a hand on Kanaye's shoulder, a way to say that she'd deal with it.

"Kanaye, go join Yash…There's not much you can do here." Ann whispered and Kanaye nodded sadly, running toward the scent of the smoke

Ann walked closer to Silvana and placed her coat over Silvana.

"Mom" Silvana cried, flinging herself into her mother's arms, crying her heart out

"Shh…It going to be ok…It's all over, you're safe." Ann soothed, stroking Silvana's hair

"He's dead mom…Ayden's" Silvana cried, gripping the ring Ayden gave her tightly in her hand

Ann looked up at Kaz and saw that tears filled his eyes, yet they never fell.

'This explains why Silvana's power has faded…' Ann thought as she carefully picked up her crying daughter and carried her toward the caves

9

9

9

9

9

"We didn't find any bodies…ever trace of the mansion was burnt." Kean said; he, Yash, Kanaye, Gary, Ann, Ash, Dawn, and Kaz stood at the mouth of the cave

"Does that mean Giovanni's dead? Ayden did say that Giovanni had a point were he was human." Asks Kanaye

"Still…We can't keep our guard down…It might be best if we leave Kanto and go somewhere safe." Starts Kaz

"Where? Giovanni and Team Rocket controls most of the regions, if not the world." Asks Ash

"There's one place…Carvanahavea." Starts Gary

"That's a bit too risky Gary…Team Rocket knows that I'm a Carvanha, and that I'm the queen of that region. Going there is almost drawing more attention to us then if we go into hiding." Ann replied, closing her eyes

"But we'll at least be safe…And I don't think we all could last more then a few weeks in hiding before we fall back into old habits." Kaz adds and Ann nods

"I know…But it's only a matter of time before Team Rocket attacks Carvanahavea, and……I promised both my people that I'd protect them and do everything I could to help them live in peace." Ann said, her eyes looking north-west

"We know that Ann…But you'll be able to protect them from Team Rocket attacks if you're there." Starts Dawn

"Fine…We'll leave for Seaside town, Carvanahavea in the morning." Ann sighed, standing up

"Are you sure? Silvana's still in shock." Starts Kanaye

"I think it might be best if we leave…She won't move on unless we help." Replied Dawn

"We should let her decide…" Ann said then she walked toward a tree, hoping to get some sleep before sunrise

'Silvana gave her powers to Ayden; that alone would have made him immortal. It's hard to believe that he's dead…' Ann thought, watching her daughter perched on a low branch of a tree ten feet away

Ann looked at Silvana then at the woods, she felt on edge; as if something was calling for her.

'What are you trying to tell me?' Ann asked the forest, knowing the answer

"_Ann?"_

Ann jumped down from the branch and patted Houndoom on the head.

"Feel up to a run?" Ann asked and Houndoom nods

Without a word Ann and Houndoom run into the darkness of the forest, following the calls that Ann heard.

9

9

"(Flute)"

"_What's that sound Ann?"_

"…It's Furuura no hue." Ann whispered, walking toward the sound of the flute

"_Isn't that the burial song that is from your people?"_

"Hai…It's been a long time since I heard it." Ann replied then she comes to a large field

Ann and Houndoom look around: The dimmed moonlight lit the field, showing an elderly woman in the middle.

"Soba…" Ann whispered, slowly walking closer

Ann listened as the song slowly finished, when it did the woman lowered the flute.

"You must have many questions." She starts

"Yeah…Why are you still here? I thought you passed on with the others." Ann asks, Leiko faced her granddaughter

"Sadly child, I cannot pass on…My spirit lies here with you, you still have much to learn." Leiko said then Ann nodded

"Alright then…What's the meaning of this?" Ann asks then Leiko sighed

"That egg Silvana has is a rare form of Human Pokemon…According to myths, they are said to be able to transform into a human form, Human Pokemon form, and a Pokemon form in means of protection. And it's not just that; they also hold a power that makes them able to live no matter how bad the wound is…It's said that the only way to kill them is to cut them to shreds with one blow, if they're of age then it is hopeless to defeat them." Leiko replied, reading every question in Ann's mind

"Why did Giovanni have it? Of what use would it be to him?" asks Ann

"It's said that if you drink the blood of one of them you'd become immortal…Luckily Ayden knew this and hid the egg before he left and returned when he knew it was safe." Leiko said then Ann's eyes became moist at the thought of the risk Ayden took to safe them all

"Soba…Do you know if Ayden's still" starts Ann

"Hard to say…Silvana gave him her powers unknowingly, his aura is hidden…If Silvana used the Angel's Kiss then he might be. But if he was he'd be between the living and the dead, some what immortal due to Silvana's power." Leiko replied, seeing Ann nod

"What if he is? Where would we find him?" Ann asks, trying everything she could to safe Silvana from anymore heart break

"What would to do if I did tell you?" asks Leiko

"I'd find him." Ann replied, showing Leiko she meant every word

"He is the grandson of the man that wishes to kill you" starts Leiko

"I don't care about his blood. His father and Uncle are one of my best friends and allies. Ayden paid for his sin toward his own kind when he gave up his life to save Silvana and the world. The lease I can to is see if I can bring him back to the ones that love him." Ann said, the sheathed Kurayami pulsed as a way to agree with its wielder

"If the boy is still alive you'll find him a few feet away from the burnt ashes." Leiko replied and Ann bowed

"Thank you…Good bye Soba." Ann said then she left the field and walked toward the remains of the mansion

1

1

1

To be continued…

1

1

1

**Ok I hope this wasn't bad, if it was I'm so sorry.**

**Writing a death seen isn't easy.**

**Please review, and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	7. Royals

Cry of the heart

Chapter seven

Royals

1

1

1

_**Two years later**_

2

"(Piano)"

"Sol"

Absol looks at his trainer, two years passed and she still looked like she was twenty.

The ballroom's grand piano played every note Ann pressed, the music echoed through out the castle.

Samantha watched her mother finish the song and then sat up.

"That was beautiful mom." Samantha said then Ann stood up

"Thank you…c'mon, your father and brother are waiting for us out there." Ann said, fixing the way her dark blue skirt fell

Samantha nodded: dressed in her normal blue jeans and dark red shirt.

1

2

1

"Flar"

Kanaye smiled, looking down at his Flareon, Flame: his magic ring hid his Pokemon appearance, so he looked human.

"I know it's a crowd, but we'll just hang around for two hours and then leave." Kanaye said then he looked at the party, a little too much for a birthday party

"Bre?"

Midnight looks at the party and then at her trainer; seeing that Silvana was about to make a run for it.

Kanaye looked at his sister: not much changed, her hair was up in a bun, her blue jeans sparkled in the sunlight, and her black shirt was ruffled. She did not need a powerful Magic ring like Kanaye, for her powers faded away after Ayden died.

"Ane-san…you don't have to come if you don't want to." Starts Kanaye

"Kanaye, we're both sixteen…at anytime the new heir will be chosen." Silvana replied, a little boy clung to her hand (Two or three)

"We both know that it's you Ane…You're the oldest and the wisest of the two of us." Kanaye said then Silvana rolled her eyes

"We're twins Kanaye, we're both the oldest. Besides, it's normally the first born son to take the throne." Silvana said then she picked up the little boy, resting him on her hip as he sucks his thumb

"True…but who's the parent out of the two of us?" Kanaye jokes, looking as his adopted nephew; his magic ring was in the form of a necklace

"Jerk" Silvana muttered, looking into the dark green eyes of her adopted son

"Okaa…I'm hungry" he whined, clutching a handful of Silvana shirt

"I know Kuro…Just wait a little longer." Silvana said then she kissed his forehead

Silvana set Kuro down and he sat down next to Umbreon and began to pet her.

"Kanaye…I'm not going to try to out do you when it comes to the birthright, if you don't want it I'll take it. But…I know that you'd do a better job then me as a ruler then I am as a mother and a Pokemon Trainer." Silvana said, watching Kuro as he brushed his black hair away from his eyes

"Silvana, I want you to at least try." Kanaye said then he spots his father

"We'll see" Silvana replied then she picks Kuro up and joins their father at the bottom of the stairs

9

"(Chattering)"

Silvana looks around, seeing her mother and father sitting at one of the tables with her uncle and cousins.

1

"So far everyone in the village is fine, hopefully in another year or so our people will finally have a place to call home." Yoru said then he looks over at his first born, an eight year old girl, poking at the odd looking food

"Hopefully I'll be able to come more often." Ann said then Gary nods

"There's already been a hut built for your family sister…It's not fancy but it is a bit large." Yoru said then his daughter whimpers at the taste of the food

"At this point normal would do brother…I'd just be happy with just the sight of a small hut." Ann said then Yoru laughs at his sister's statement

"As long as it means freedom." Yoru added then his daughter sat in his lap

"Oi…I'd like to see you trapped inside a castle for two years and hardly come out for fresh air." Ann said, poking him in the ribs

"Then that gives you another reason to visit." Yoru adds then he bit into a sandwich

"What was the first?" asks Gary

"Kuro" Yoru replied, soon after they heard a crash

Ann looks behind her and saw her daughter and Kuro drenched in red wine; Kuro happily waving a broken bottle in his hand.

"(Snicker)"

"We should be thankful Kuro got rid of that bitter stuff." Gary joked, everyone at the party burst into laughter

"I'm thankful that wasn't you Yonaka." Yoru said, his daughter giggling at her cousins trying to catch Kuro before he did more damage

1

Kuro climbed under a table that had what was going to be lunch, and his foot got caught on the table cloth; causing the table to fall over as he ran under a few more tables: they too were turned over in a matter of moments.

"Kuro!" Silvana and Kanaye called, chasing after the two year old

Kuro stopped at a table that had five cakes, licking his lips hungrily he climbed the table cloth; but sadly Kuro weighed more then the cakes, the table cloth slowly began to slide toward him.

"Got yah" Silvana said, after falling to the ground

"Sis!" Kanaye calls, seeing one of the large cakes tip toward Silvana and Kuro

"(Splat)"

The cake fell; burying Silvana and Kuro in three inches of Red Velvet cake soon followed by the two White cakes, now Silvana and Kuro were buried in nine inches of cake and were covered head to toe in it.

"(Roar of laughter)"

Silvana looks up and sees some of the guests clutching their sides, laughing.

"I'd give you a hug and tell you that it's alright sis…but you're a mess." Kanaye snickers, giving Silvana his hand to help her up

"Like that makes me feel better." Silvana growls, poking Kanaye in the ribs; causing him to fall butt first in the cake

Kuro laughs at his uncle and grabs a handful of the cake and shoves it in his mouth.

"I'm glad one of his is able to enjoy this." Kanaye grumbles, standing up; taking a handful of the cake in his hand

"You wouldn't dare" Silvana growls, backing away from her brother

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing to by beloved sister." Kanaye said, smirking

"I'll hit you if you do." Silvana growls, Kanaye grabbed her wrist

"I wasn't going to do anything bad sister." Kanaye said, dropping the caked down his sister's shirt before he began to run for his life

"Kanaye!" Silvana shouts, chasing her brother around the tables until he tripped

1

By then everyone at the party was laughing so hard most of them were crying from the laughter.

"That's enough you two…" Ann said, standing up and tossing her son and daughter a napkin

Silvana and Kanaye wiped off their faces and stood up, Silvana walked back to the mess to get Kuro.

"I think you three should get cleaned up." Gary said then Silvana, Kanaye, and Kuro head to the castle to get cleaned up

9

1

9

"(Sigh)…That was an interesting birthday party." Silvana mutters, helping Kuro washing the cake out of his midnight black hair

"Fun!" Kuro said then he shakes the water out of his hair

Silvana sighed again and reached for a towel to dry Kuro off with.

Kuro climbs out of the tub; once he was dry Silvana helped him get dressed before she got dressed herself.

Knowing that the party was over and that only her uncle and some friends were downstairs, she took her time.

"Okaa, can I go play with Midnight?" Kuro asks: dressed in pale blue jeans, and a red shirt

"Hai, just stay out of trouble." Silvana replied, brushing out her wet hair

Silvana pulls back her hair and pulls a black shirt on and dark navy blue jeans on.

'It's hard to believe that such a hyper boy was an egg two years ago.' Silvana thought, tying her shoes on before walking out of her bedroom

2

1

2

"(Echoing footsteps)"

Ace stands in the doorway of the throne room with Yoru, watching Ann who was staring at the dark rainy night.

"If you have something to say you might as well say it." Ann said after a few minutes of silence

"Why tell you about it when you already know Ane-san?" Starts Yoru

"(Sigh)…If this has to do with the birthrights you already know my answer." Ann said, facing her brother and father

"They are of age…You could at least let them take the tests." Ace starts and Ann's eyes narrow

"Iie…We all know the pain those things caused to our people." Ann replied, seeing hurt in her brother's eyes that his step-father would suggest such a thing

"Then how will you know which of the two are ready for the crown?" Ace asks, challenging his daughter's wisdom

'_Yoru, if you want to leave I won't hold it against you.'_ Ann said to Yoru through Mind-Talk, Yoru's reply was to stay where he stood

"Fate will answer that." Ann replied, watching as her father tried to get her to listen to reason

"It took fate five years to decide if you were meant for the crown." Starts Ace

"Who said I ever was?!" Ann snapped, Yoru flinched by the raged tone in her voice, a tone that he hadn't heard for many years

"Don't raise your voice." Ace starts and then Ann growls

"Yoru, out." Ann said, Yoru didn't need to be told a second time; he left and closed the door

Ann removes her Magic ring and appears as her normal Half Human Pokemon self.

"Don't you dare question the way Gary and I raised Kanaye and Silvana, never the less Samantha. You don't know the pain that I felt knowing that I placed this on them." Ann said, trying to stay calm

"Was it the same pain that you felt when you turned Clair in?" Ace asks, seeing Ann clenching her fist

Ann glares at Ace, her eyes flickering between their normal dark blue and a silver ice blue.

"If Kanaye wishes to take the test then I will let Gary decide." Ann replied, her eyes settling on the ice blue

"You didn't answer the question Annalisa." Starts Ace

"……You'll never know my pain until you feel it." Ann replied coldly before she left the room, slamming the door behind her

9

0

9

"(Echoing footsteps)"

A young man looks up from his work, feeding the Pokemon, to see Silvana walk in.

"Evening Princess" he said, bowing slightly

"Please, don't bow Mark." Silvana said, kneeling down to pet one of the Poochyena on the head

"Yes ma'am" Mark teased, sitting down on a bail of hay

Mark watched as Silvana gently rubbed Poochyena on the head.

"If you're here then that must mean you're looking for someone to talk to…Am I right Sil?" asks Mark

"(Sigh)…I'm just not sure about this…I don't know what to do." Silvana sighed, running a hand through her thick, long, brown hair

"About what?" asks Mark

"After we all left Kanto I just…I've felt so lost and alone." Silvana whispered, biting her lip

"You miss him don't you?" Mark asks, watching as Silvana looked up at him with teary eyes

"I want him back…I miss him so bad Mark." Silvana cries, soft tears falling on her hands

Mark stood up and sat next to Silvana, rubbing her back in hopes to comfort her.

"Sil, we all know that Ayden loved you and that you loved Ayden…Don't you think that he'd want you to be happy?" Mark asks, removing his magic ring, transforming into his normal form

"Why did he have to be so reckless!? He knew that he could have destroyed the place from the outside…Why?" cries Silvana

"He loved you enough that he was willing to die for you Sil…and besides…if he attacked from the outside most of the stuff in the lab would have survived." Mark said then Silvana cries in his shoulder

"I don't want to be here…I want to be free." Silvana whispers, Poochyena nudging her hand to see if she was alright

"I know Sil…I know" Mark replied, Silvana breaking from his hold

"Mark…I need your help." Starts Silvana

"With what?" asks Mark

"I need a night away from here…Would you be willing to come with me into Castle Town?" Silvana asks, standing up

"I guess, what's the catch?" starts Mark

"We can't let my parents know." Silvana said and Mark stood up

"Ok, but I choose and we'll return by midnight." Mark said then Silvana nods

1

3

1

"Sol"

Absol looks at his trainer, seeing her eyes distant with thought.

"_He didn't mean it Ann."_

"He should know by now that I'm still a Dark Trainer by heart…and yet…I follow my heart. I can't change who I am and yet they still try… (Sigh) What was I thinking? I'm no royal…I'm a trainer, a Dark Pokemon Master, member of the Elite four, a mother, and a wife…That's who I am: a fighter, not a ruler." Ann replied, looking at the full moon

"_It still calls to you doesn't it?"_

"Hai…I almost wish that none of this ever happened, that Giovanni died that night in Pallet; burned by the fire he brought…But if that didn't happen I would still deny love." Ann said as she watched a group of Zubat fly across the sky

"_I'm sure Gary would have still told you if that stuff didn't happen, after all he did comfort you two nights in a row. And Clair nearly killed him for falling asleep in bed with you."_

Ann nods, walking toward her and Gary's closet; pulling out a black jean jacket.

"_So we're sneaking out just like old times?"_

"Ya; Return" Ann said, Absol returned to his Pokeball and Ann placed it on her Pokebelt

"(Knock)…Did I interrupt something?"

Ann turns and saw Gary leaning on the door frame: arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Not much…I was just getting ready to go out for some fresh air." Ann replied, sitting down, changing her shoes

"And I'm guessing that the reason why you're sneaking out is because Ace asked you to tell me about the tests of the royals. Yoru told me." Gary added, watching as Ann tied back her hair and slipped her ring on

"Are you going to let Kanaye choose?" Ann asks, tying her hair in a tight pony-tail and then braids it before tying a black leather strip on to keep it tight

"Would I be punished if I didn't?" Gary teased, holding Ann from behind; her back in his chest

"Gary"

"It's up to the kids to choose their destiny…I'm not going to force them to become someone they're not." Gary replied, lightly kissing Ann on the neck

"Gary" starts Ann

"Mmm"

"Do you ever regret this?" asks Ann

Gary looked into Ann's eyes by looking in the mirror.

"Annie" starts Gary

"I mean…You could have done so much; you could have become a better Pokemon Professor then your grandfather…All this birthright's done is cause us to give up the life we worked so hard to have." Ann said sadly

"Annie, I don't regret anything…I never will." Gary replied, rubbing Ann's hand with his thumb

"(Chuckle)…I never thought I'd say this…But I really miss the action the Elite gave me." Ann softly chuckled, Gary snickering at the thought

"I guess we could get a little bit more action in our boring royal lives." Gary lightly teased, Ann turned around to face him

"Well, that's what I'm going to do tonight…" Ann said then placed a soft kiss on Gary's lips, "I'll be back around three"

And at that Ann left via balcony, running toward Castle Town.

9

9

9

"(Pulsing music)"

Mark watches as Silvana dances on the dance floor, he offered to dance with her but she declined.

"Oi, Mark. It's been a while." Starts a silver-white haired boy

"Yeah, it's been a bit busy." Mark replied, his friend dressed in black jeans, red shirt, and a black jacket

"Nai-tenshe has been wondering where you were." He starts

"Well the Death Angel can wait for his report…You can tell Mamorinuku Nai-tenshe that I'm working on it." Mark whispered, handing the boy a letter

"Mamorinuku's been waiting two months for the report, and then some. We can't wait; The Silver Houndoom and Team Rocket have been on our trail. We don't have the time…" he whispers

"I know…but we don't call the boss Nai-tenshe for nothing………Give me two days, hopefully she'll be ready." Mark replied and the boy nodded before walking away

1

4

1

"(Clank)"

Ann sits at a table at a boarding house/bar, waiting on a friend.

"I see you came." Starts a voice from behind

"And? You sound surprised." Ann replied, watching as a caped man sat across from her

"I thought that you would want nothing to do with this." He starts

"I was part of Elite before it was broke apart…I'm a part of this even if I don't want to be." Ann said then she heard the man chuckle

"Do you want to be part of this Anna?" he asks, his eyes looking into Ann's

"Yes…As you know I don't leave a job undone. I may not have been part of that mission but it was my choice to go after Giovanni knowing that my job was to take him done even if it meant losing my life…Needless to say my friends were worried that I would think of such a thing." Ann said, her voice sounding a bit cold

"I see, so will you rejoin the Elite in hopes of defeating Team Rocket and Giovanni?" he asks

"Was this the PKM's idea? Asking me to join when he knew that I'd join with or without an invitation." Ann asks, waiting for the man to reply

"Mister Ketchum requested that any member of the Elite Four, and any past PKM to join our cause. Most of the Elite has gone into hiding, that or blackmailed into joining Team Rocket for the sake of their families. So, Anna, will you help?"

"When and Where?" Ann asks, her attitude as a trainer coming back

"Ketchum and his family will come here one a week and from what I know will wait for you and Oak to join them at the Pokemon Center." He said then Ann nods, taking the letter he offered her

"Tell Ash that Gary and I will be ready. Good luck to you Lance." Ann said, a small smile appearing on her lips

"Thank you Anna, till then." Lance said, standing up and walking out, into the rainy night

Ann looked at the letter Lance gave her, when she was done reading it she sighed.

(Letter)

_Dear Ann,_

_I hope everything's alright with you and Gary over there; I wish I could say the same for us._

_Mika's been missing for a year, she left to meet up with Chris in Snowy Point City and never showed. And to top things off Giovanni's so called Demon Pokemon Army has grown in size and strength._

_I hoped that we would meet on better circumstances then this. But we are in a war with Team Rocket, I hope you are able to join us and help us take back Kanto and the world._

_Ash_

'The petty desires of man have only brought pain to the world…and now…it has brought death.'

Ann refolded the letter and then placed it in her jacket.

"Annalisa,"

Ann looks up, seeing a young woman with light blue hair standing with a cup in her hand.

"Yes Mint?" asks Ann

"Are we in another war?" Mint asks, handing Ann a cup of tea

"Unfortunately yes…Team Rocket's less then a week away from our boarder, and they out number us one hundred to one…I hope you all can forgive me for not keeping my promise." Starts Ann

"Milady…you haven't. You have been a fair, just, and compassionate ruler to us. We can deal with a war for the protection of our freedom, as long as that is what our queen wishes." A man replied

"Thank you for your words Carl…but I feel as if I've brought you all more pain then these past ten thousand years of heartless kings have." Ann replied, watching as several people shook their heads in disagreement

"It's just as Carl said my queen. We can deal with a war for freedom. We can't deal with a war against the crown to gain freedom, once every thousand years is good enough for us." A woman replied, smiling at Ann

"She is right Queen Ann…We all are willing to fight for our freedom, even if it means death. I for one am more then willing to risk my life to protect my queen and her family, most of all the heir that you have chosen , Princess Silvana." Replied a young man (16-17)

"I'll remember that……Mamorinuku-sama." Ann said then looked into his dark gold eyes

To be continued…

3

3

3

**I think I've out done myself on this one.**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Review**


	8. Training and traditions

Cry of the heart

Chapter eight

Training and traditions

1

1

1

"(Crash)"

Gary woke up with a start, seeing Ann on the floor.

"Tripped?" Gary asks, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 3:32

"You wish" Ann mutters, standing

"You're a bit late dear." Gary teased, pointing to the clock

"I think when you hear the reason you'll be surprised." Ann said, handing Gary a letter

"I'm guessing that meeting with Lance went better then expected." Gary said then began to read the letter

"It's not just that…I asked an old friend to come here around noon to help me train Kanaye, Silvana, and Sam in self-defense. I have a feeling that they'll need it." Ann said as she pulled off her shoes and laid down

"Let me guess, Carl?" asks Gary

"Hai, he and another friend's going to be here around noon." Ann said, closing her eyes

"Ok, but I think it'll be hard to train Silvana when she's been missing for most of the night." Gary said and Ann's eyes snapped open

"Nani?" starts Ann

"She and Mark have been gone since around dinner. Midnight said that they went to a new club on the East side." Gary said then Ann sat up

"And when were you thinking of telling me?" Ann asks, crossing her arms

"C'mon Annie, we don't need to worry about Sil…She's old enough that she knows right from wrong." Starts Gary

"And going to the east side of Castle Town is a bad thing." Ann adds, a slight growl in her voice

"And do you think it's safer then the west side?" asks Gary

"(Sigh)…"

"I rest my case Annalisa," Gary said then laid down

Ann rolled her eyes and laid down, but refused to let Gary bring her in his arms.

"We can scold her in the morning." Gary added, slowly drifting off to sleep

"That is if Houndoom and Absol doesn't beat us to it." Ann added, falling asleep

9

9

9

9

"Your parents are going to be ticked." Mark muttered, watching as the sun slowly rose and Silvana picking at the lock

"Hush…you want them to hear?" Silvana snapped, still picking at the lock

Suddenly the door opened; a purple glow around it.

"Did you" starts Mark

"Iie"

"(Footsteps)"

"Morning" Ann said, looking at her daughter and Mark

"Mom…I can" starts Silvana

"Don't…I don't want to hear excuses. Mark, I think you should to back to the stables and get some rest." Ann said and Mark walked to the stables

Ann turned her gaze on Silvana, her eyes soft yet firm.

"Gomen Okaa" starts Silvana

"Don't be…I did the same thing when I was your age. Get some rest and at noon we'll train." Ann replied and Silvana nodded, walking up the servant stairs to her room

"_She reminds me of how you once were about being a royal"_

Ann looked down at Umbreon and smiled.

"That's a good thing……right?" Ann replied and walked back upstairs

9

9

1

9

9

"(Giggling) Again, again!"

Kuro watches as Ann and Yoru 'spar'.

"(Panting)"

"You're grown a bit soft brother…here." Ann said then handed Yoru a water bottle

"You're one to talk…You call that a kick." Yoru teased, sipping the water

"And what was with those curses? Are you trying cuss the enemy to death or slice it?" Ann replied, pulling back her hair and braiding it

"At least I have a sister so willing to teach me." Yoru said then stood up, ready to attack

"Again, you're more stubborn then I am…Ok, you're on." Ann said then she leaps at Yoru, making a small scratch on his cheek

Yoru came back by tripping Ann as she landed, causing her to fall on her backside.

"I win" Yoru said, his claw close to Ann's neck

"Nope", Ann grabs Yoru's arm and flips him over: sitting on his chest with her claws near his neck, "I do." Ann said then she heard Yoru whimper

"No fair" Yoru whimpers as Ann stood up

"Life ain't fair Yoru" Ann replied then she saw two people walking up the road from the gate

"Is that them?" Yoru asks

"Hai, Carl and Nai-tenshe- Mamorinuku." Ann said then Yoru's brow lifts

"Death angel to protect?" starts Yoru, translating what both words meant in his, and Ann's, language

"Odd name, yes, but he's a good fighter; never the less, a half." Ann replied whistling to call Silvana, Kanaye, and Samantha to the beach

"So, I get stuck babysitting Kuro and you get to train." Whines Yoru

"You can watch if you want." Ann added, seeing Yoru sit down and watch her with Kuro in his lap

"Ok, but if I get the chance to train I'm gonna." Yoru said then he saw his nieces and nephew heading toward the beach

9

"Alright, let's begin." Carl said then Mamorinuku nods

"I'd like to see how you battle and then we'll work from there. Silvana, come at me." Mamorinuku said then Silvana cracks her knuckles

"With pleasure." Silvana said then runs at Mamorinuku

Silvana punches at Mamorinuku, but he dodged, so she comes at him: ready to kick him in the gut.

Mamorinuku grabbed Silvana's foot before she kicked him, and flipped her over and sat on her back, pinning her to the ground with her hands tightly held by his.

"What do you think Silvana did wrong?" Mamorinuku asks Kanaye and Samantha

"She underestimated her foe's moves?" asks Samantha

"More then that, she rushed into battle before seeing my moves. It's normally a good idea to tire your foe out before attacking." Mamorinuku said then helped Silvana up

"All three of us will help you learn how to win a fight without having to use any magic." Carl said, pairing Kanaye with himself, Samantha with Ann, and Silvana with Mamorinuku

3

"(Hup)"

Silvana dodges a kick from Mamorinuku and lands a punch on his upper jaw.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're really trying to hurt me princess." Mamorinuku said, seeing Silvana smirk

"Well Nai-tenshe, I would think that for someone having the name meaning Death Angel would put up more of a fight." Silvana replied then dodged a punch

"That's just a street name my friends came up with…Real name's Mamorinuku." Mamorinuku said then dodged a punch

"And your friends are?" Silvana starts then leaps up to dodge a tackle

"The Black Angels…I too am with them; that is how I received the name Nai-tenshe." Mamorinuku replied, kicking Silvana's feet out from under her: causing her to fall into the ankle deep water

"(Cough)"

"You need to keep your guard up…You spend too much energy on avoiding getting hit in the head on chest that any enemy could attack you're legs without even putting up a finger." Mamorinuku said then helped Silvana up

"You're one to talk!" Silvana growled, grabbing Mamorinuku's hand and flipped him over into the water

"(Snicker)"

Silvana looked up and saw her brother and mother watching, Kanaye was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh; Ann kept a calm, and some what cold, poise.

"Gomen Okaa…I should keep my guard up…I'll train more." Silvana said sadly once she was closer to her brother and mother

"Iie…You did your best…You four head back, Yoru and I have matters to attend to." Ann said then Yoru gave Kuro to Silvana and then the four left

"That was a bit cold Ane-san" Yoru starts and Ann's only reply was to nod

"I know…But……it's needed if they're going to survive through this era of bloodshed and tears." Ann said then she heard Mamorinuku and Carl walking toward them

Yoru looked at the two men and then at his sister, knowing that by the scent in the air it was best if he remained quiet.

"How bad is it?" Ann asked, looking into Mamorinuku's eyes before looking into Carl's

"On a level of one to ten I wouldn't even say that Silvana would make it…Her mind rules her heart, her fighting is based on anger and rage. In the end she's able to use her human strength, but without her normal powers I would say that she wouldn't last more then two minutes under a TR or SH attack." Mamorinuku said then he saw fear twisted into the coldness of Ann's eyes

"Kanaye is a good fighter…I has a good chance of fighting, he's not very strong, but he replaces strength with brains. I hardly had a chance against him; he would be able to kill a Rocket without needing a gun or knife." Carl replied, waiting to see if Samantha did better then her older siblings

"Samantha also had those problems, she had a hard time at first but in the end she was able to remain standing…I don't think she'd have much of a chance if she was up against a Rocket, but like Kanaye she'd be able to use her head to get out of trouble." Ann said, knowing the risk she had if her children had to fight Team Rocket

"What will you do milady?" asks Mamorinuku

"I don't have much of a choice…Kanaye and Samantha can easily defend themselves…Silvana is the one that needs more training…………Carl, would you be" starts Ann

"I'd be more then willing to train the Princess." Carl replied, seeing Ann's eyes were filled with relief

"Thank you"

9

9

9

9

"(Sigh)…Is this really required?" Gary asks, looking at the letter and then at Ann and Ace

"It's not required…but it is a tradition that is able to tell a kindhearted king from an evil king." Ace said, Ann nods but glares at her father

"I had something similar, but it was for Princesses…I think we should let Kanaye choose if he wants to go on with tradition or not." Ann said then Gary sighed again

"And if he decides to do it?" asks Gary

"Then I'll take it from there." Ann replied, paging Kanaye

"If he asks whose idea this was, I'm blaming you Annie." Gary replied, Ann glared at him

"Hard to say that when it wasn't." Ann said then she hears the sound of her son running down the hall

1

"WHAT?!?!" Kanaye shouts, after five minutes of an explaining the tradition to Kanaye he blew

"Take it easy…this isn't something to shout over." Gary said, rubbing his ears

"How dare you two think of something that black-hearted?" Growls Kanaye

"Watch that tongue." Starts Gary

"Kanaye, your father and I are giving you a choice, you can turn away from the tradition or you can go with your grandfather to the slave house and just try it." Ann said, she too was angry with her father for suggesting the tradition

"This tradition was made to see how a prince would treat the lowest of his people, to see if he would make a wise, goodhearted king." Ace said, Kanaye sat down and thought for a moment

"What if I choose to go with tradition? Would Silvana have to do it too?" asks Kanaye

"Fate will decide your sister's test." Ann replied, nudging Gary to reply to their son's other question

"Since the person will be your personal slave, he or she will live with you in your room; how you treat this person is up to you. Once you get this slave everything's up to you, your mother, grandfather, and I will not interfere with your judgment." Gary replied, knowing that later Kanaye would be cursing about the idea

"…When do we leave gramps?" Kanaye asks, almost sounding fearful

"Whenever you're ready." Ace replied, seeing fear in his grandson's eyes

"…… (Sigh)…I am" Kanaye replied, feeling like he was admitting murder or something

Ace nods and Kanaye follows his grandfather out of the room, down the hall, and outside.

After the two entered the dark green truck, the truck drove down the long driveway, and toward the south-east side of the city.

1

2

1

Kanaye looks at the sign of the building his grandfather drove him, The SL center; it didn't look like a prison, but his nose and ears told him otherwise.

"Last chance Kanaye; are you sure you want to do this?" Ace asks, remembering that his own father asked him the same thing when he was that age

"I'm never sure of what I want gramps…but I'm willing to try this." Kanaye said, getting out of the truck and follows his grandfather inside

1

The moment Kanaye walked in he saw the waiting room, but his nose told him that this was a really bad place to be; he couldn't ignore the scent of blood, tears, and a few other things that made him shiver.

"Welcome, how can I help you today Mister Carvanha?" a lady asks, she was dressed in a pink dress; holding a clipboard

"My grandson here is looking for a slave." Ace said then the woman nodded, not needing to know more

"Well then, what are you looking for?" she asks

"Anyone one between the ages of 15 and 16, no older or younger then that." Kanaye replied, he knew that he wanted someone around his age, besides, this person was more likely to be a friend then a slave to him

"Right this way." She said, guiding Ace and Kanaye to a long hallway; and opened a door to another hallway, this one had one sided windows

Kanaye looked at a cell, the walls pure white, a bed, sink, toilet, and then a boy sat in the middle of the room.

"Boys are on the left and girls are on the right." She said then Kanaye looks at some of the teens inside the cells

"Don't they have belongings?" Kanaye asks, looking at the seventh person; seeing that the girl was sitting on the bed and playing with her hair

"Slaves aren't allowed to own anything but the clothes on their back, a toothbrush, and toothpaste." She replied, Kanaye continued to walk

Kanaye looked at all of the cells, and then came to the last one, he nearly fell over in shock when he saw a brown haired girl, brown eyes, fangs, claws, and a scar of a bite on her upper arm.

'Mika'

Kanaye looks at the clipboard of information below the cell window,

_Mika Ketchum_

_Age: 16_

"How much is this girl?" Kanaye asks, the lady frowned when she saw who he was talking about

"Her? You don't want her sir, she's a half. She's not worth anything unless she's sold back to Madam Rose." She starts

"I asked how much, I didn't ask who she was." Kanaye said, nearly growling at the woman

"20 sir." She replied

"Twenty thousand?" asks Ace

"No, just twenty; this girl has been sold to four people and was returned the same day or the day after…the last owner was Madam Rose, she was returned for biting one of the Madam's regulars." She said, Kanaye had to bite his lip to keep himself from growling

"…I'll take her." Kanaye replied, pulling out his wallet and paid the woman

"Wait out front, she'll be there in a moment." She said then walked down another hall, while Kanaye and Ace walked to the waiting room

1

'How did Mika get here? How long has she been here?'

Kanaye's mind raced with questions that couldn't be answered.

"I'm guessing there's a reason for you choosing that girl." Starts Ace

"I grew up with her…but I can't find a good reason of why she'd be here." Kanaye said, looking at his grandfather

"They'll give you some papers that will tell you more about her background; you might find more answers if you read it." Ace replied, the woman and Mika came out from behind some doors; Kanaye stood up

"Here's her papers, we'll accept returns up to one week; after that you can return her but you won't get your money back." She said, Kanaye looked at Mika; she didn't even lift her head, she continued to stare at the floor

"Thank you" Kanaye replied, taking the papers and folded them

"I hope she's to your liking, if she's returned we'll have to ship her to Kanto or send a request to Madam Rose to take her back." The lady said then walked to the desk

"C'mon Mika," Kanaye said, following his grandfather back to the truck; Mika followed, but didn't look up.

Ace got in the driver's seat, and then waited for the two teens.

"You can sit in the back Mika," Kanaye said, opening the back door

"Yes master" Mika replied, climbing into the truck

Kanaye got in and buckled himself in, Mika sat behind him.

'She doesn't even remember me does she?' Kanaye thought as he read her papers: she got in the center because a merchant caught her stealing and took her to the center; she was sold to two people that he knew was in the Royal district, Madam Rose, and then a Dan; Mika stayed with Dan for a year and then was returned.

When Kanaye looked up they were back at the castle, he refolded the papers and jumped out; walking for the doors.

"Kanaye" Ace said, Kanaye turned around to meet his grandfather, but no Mika

"Why isn't she following?" starts Kanaye

"Slaves aren't allowed to do or say anything without permission." Ace said then Kanaye walked back to the truck

"C'mon" Kanaye said, helping Mika down and then she followed him in the castle

"Yes master" Mika whispered, Kanaye saw his mother and nodded

"Wait here." Kanaye said then he went into the parlor

1

"She's pretty" Ann said then she saw sorrow in her son's eyes

"I guess" Kanaye replied, his heart felt heavy

"What's the matter Kanaye?" Ann asks then she saw a single tear running down Kanaye's face

"Mom…That's Mika." Kanaye said then Ann looked back at the girl, Mika, and then back at Kanaye

"…Still, she's your slave Kanaye; knowing the treatment they gave her it's going to be a while before she returns to her old self." Ann said, Kanaye nods

"Is she still going to stay in my room with me?" asks Kanaye

"Hai, she is your personal slave Kanaye." Ann replied and Kanaye sighs

"This ain't fair." Kanaye muttered as he returned to the main hall and Mika follows him up the stairs

1

2

1

Kanaye lead Mika into his room, Queen Size bed, T.V, huge bathroom with a hot tub, and then a dresser next to the closet.

"I guess you'll share the bed with me or I can move a couch in here." Kanaye said, placing Mika's paper's on his desk

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor master." Mika replied, she still looked at the floor; Kanaye could smell fear mixed in with her scent

"You aren't going to sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed, don't worry; I'm not perverted. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Kanaye said then he looks back at Mika

"Yes master." Mika replied, the scent of fear on her was so thick Kanaye could taste it

"Mika, you don't have to be afraid; you're safe here." Kanaye said, Mika looked up and he saw her broken spirit

"I'm not afraid master." Mika replied, Kanaye walked over to his closet and hung up his jacket

"Don't lie…I can smell your fear Mika." Kanaye said, taking off his magic ring; allowing his half Pokemon self appear

Mika's eyes widen when she saw Kanaye, but she still remained quit and she nodded.

"Yes Master." Mika replied, Kanaye walked up to her and lifted her head with one clawed finger

"Stop calling me master…Call me Kanaye." Kanaye said then he looked deep into Mika's eyes

"Yes mast- Kanaye" Mika said, Kanaye walked back to the closet

"Good, now; go get washed up and changed, you aren't going to look like an animal as long as I have something to say about it." Kanaye said then Mika looked at him and then the bathroom

"I can't" starts Mika

"Why not?" asks Kanaye

"I don't have any spare clothes." Mika replied, Kanaye looked at her tattered jeans and shirt

"Wait here" Kanaye said then he walked out of the room, leaving Mika in his room

Mika walks to Kanaye's desk, looking at some of the papers on it.

'He's kind…I seem to remember meeting someone like him once before.'

Kanaye reentered the room, clothes in his hands.

"Here, these should do until we buy you better clothes." Kanaye said, giving Mika Pjs, blue jeans, and a pink shirt; hand downs from his sisters

"Thank you" Mika whispered, her hand ran over the pink shirt

"Mika, I'm smelling the scent of fresh blood on you; are you hurt?" asks Kanaye

"H-Hai…" Mika replied, brushing a lock of her waist long hair behind her ear

"Where?" Kanaye asks, Mika set the clothes on the bed and then he saw a tear fall from her face

"I'm not sure…it hurts everywhere." Mika replied, picking up the jeans, shirt, and underclothing

"…Let me see." Kanaye said, he nearly chocked on his own words when Mika lifted her shirt

Kanaye walked close to Mika, her back was covered with bruises, cuts, and a deep gash on the back of her shoulder.

"I'll need to clean those." Kanaye said, guiding Mika to the bathroom; pulling out the bandages

Mika watches as Kanaye fills the large bathtub with warm water.

"You're scared again." Kanaye said, Mika set the clothes down on the toilet seat

"Gomen" Mika starts, Kanaye stood up

"Don't be…you were always a bit scared of me when we were kids." Kanaye said then he heard Mika gasp

"…Oak?" starts Mika

"Hai" Kanaye replied, seeing tears in Mika's eyes

Mika flings herself into Kanaye's arms, softly crying.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Mika cried, Kanaye blushed; remembering that Mika had only her bra on and her old ripped up jeans

"It's alright now, you're safe…no one's going to hurt you ever again." Kanaye whispered, glad that Mika remembered him

Mika suddenly broke from the embrace; her scent of fear was thick.

"I'm sorry…I should have contained myself." Mika said, staring at the ground

"Mika, I'm not going to hit you; so get that stupid idea out of your head and let me wash those wounds." Kanaye said softly

"Masters don't take care of their slaves…I should be the scum of the earth to you." Mika said sadly

"My mother is a queen and when one of the servants or slaves are sick or injured she nurses them back to health, and she does the same thing for the poor homeless people on the street." Kanaye said, lifting Mika's head with his hand

"Kanaye, I'm you're slave; I should be the one serving your every command." Starts Mika

"And I'm commanding you to bathe and let me bandage those wounds and any other wounds you have." Kanaye said then Mika nodded, taking off her clothes without asking Kanaye to turn around; letting him have a full view of her nude, beaten, and bloody body.

Mika slowly sits in the tub, the bubble bath covered most of her body.

"Close your eyes." Kanaye said, Mika closed her eyes; her ears picked up a soft thud and then she heard Kanaye step into the large bathtub

Kanaye sat down close to Mika; he could still smell her fear.

"I thought I told you not to be scared." Starts Kanaye

"It's not you I'm afraid of." Mika replied, her eyes still closed

"Then what are you scared of?" asks Kanaye

"…Life" Mika replied, slowly opening her eyes

"Then don't be…You don't have to be afraid of anything." Kanaye said, reaching out to touch Mika's shoulder; only to see her jump at the feeling of his touch

'She's scared of me…' Kanaye thought, seeing fear in Mika's eyes

"Mika, why do you fear me?" Kanaye asks, removing his hand from Mika's shoulder

"It's not you…I just don't like being this close to a man like this." Mika said, after the words sunk Kanaye felt his heart stop

"Mika…what did they do to you?" Kanaye asks, looking deep into Mika's eyes

"…You shouldn't worry about those things Kanaye-sama." Mika said, looking away from Kanaye's gaze

"Mika, I want to know what my slave had to endure before I bought her. What did they do to you?" Kanaye asks again, stronger, he could feel Mika's fear rising

"…I…they…he…" Mika starts, tears falling from her eyes

Kanaye felt raged, he didn't care if Mika's former owners were two former members of the Council; he wanted to kill them for raping her. He didn't need words to know she was raped.

"Mika," Kanaye whispered, pulling her into his arms; letting her cry in the nook of his neck

'I know that slaves aren't to act like this…but Kanaye's my friend, he would never treat be like the others did.' Mika thought as she cried, Kanaye gently stroking her hair

Mika broke from the embrace and then she pulls out Kanaye's hair soap.

"Mika?" starts Kanaye

"I might as well work…it might keep my mind off things." Mika said, lather the soap on Kanaye's hair

"You don't have to do this." Kanaye said, he really didn't want her to do this; grooming his hair was one way to arouse him, cause grooming a Pokemon's hair was a way of showing affection

"A slave's job is to serve their master without question." Mika said then she rinses Kanaye's hair

"You're not a slave." Starts Kanaye

"I was in a slave house, and you bought me; and I'm sure that you haven't done what's needed to free me." Mika replied, looking into Kanaye's eyes

"How do I free you then?" Kanaye asks, a light blush grew on his face; he felt Mika sit in his lap

"I or a family member could buy my freedom; or…I could become your mate." Mika said, gently massaging Kanaye's chest

"You know that I'm a royal Mika…I don't want to bring you into a world of pain and hate that I live in." Kanaye replied, he couldn't help but let out a soft moan; Mika was seducing him, and he was enjoying it

"Then I don't mind being your slave…I actually kinda want to be your slave." Mika said, massaging Kanaye's shoulders

"Mika" Kanaye softly moaned, he felt like he was at the highest point of arousal

Kanaye couldn't take it anymore. He felt the urge to take control; so he pulled Mika closer; one of his claws teased the open skin of her neck, causing a moan to come from her.

"Ka…Kanaye" Mika moaned, she felt his member on her inner thigh

Kanaye realized what happened, he let go of Mika and backed away.

"I…Gomen Mika" starts Kanaye

"Don't be…I liked it." Mika replied, rinsing herself off and wrapping a towel around herself

Kanaye drained the tub and then rinsed off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and then picked up the bandages.

"Mika, I need to bandage those wounds…besides, we don't want them to get infected." Kanaye said then Mika turned her back to him and dropped the towel, causing Kanaye to blush

'Mika's a lot bolder then before.' Kanaye thought as he wrapped some of her wounds

"These should heal in a few days…looks like the worst of them have healed." Kanaye said then he placed the bandages back on the shelf

"Arigato Kanaye-sama" Mika replied, slowly getting dressed

"Dinner's in a few minutes, after that we'll come back here." Kanaye said then he gets dressed

Mika nods and then she sits on the side of the bed.

9

0

8

0

9

"(Light tapping)"

Gary watches as Ann tapped her finger on the desk as she waited on the phone for Lance to pick up.

"Are you sure?" Gary asks, Ann sighed and nodded

"Kanaye confirmed it…It is Mika." Ann replied, nearly smashing the phone when Lance didn't answer

Gary saw that Ann didn't get through; he stood up and tried to comfort her as he saw her gaze pinned on the low sunset.

"Now what?" asks Gary

"Lance said that Ash would be here in a few weeks, we'll have to wait until then." Ann replied then she sat down

"I heard that Silvana didn't do well." Starts Gary

"I've dealt with that…Starting tomorrow she'll go to Carl's dojo and train." Ann said then she saw Gary worry

"It was that bad?" asks Gary

"Her problem was that she let the blood rush to her head and it blocked her thoughts." Ann replied then heard Gary snicker

"That used to be _**your**_ problem." Snickered Gary

"Yoru said that was something she got from the both of us…I don't know where she got the idea to kick her teacher in the crotch from." Ann said and Gary couldn't hold back the laughter anymore

Ann's eyes narrow to a glare, shaking her head at her mate.

"That's not funny Oak" Ann sighed, lightly kicked Gary in the leg

"Now you can't say she's not your copy." Gary snickered, covering his head when Ann threw a sofa pillow at him

Gary looked at Ann and saw a smirk on her face, knowing the memory that he was thinking.

"You know…I still think that you were a softy under that 'I'll kick your butt' attitude. But you didn't have to do it for real." Gary said then Ann growled

"_**I**_ didn't suggest that you try to out run me and Rapidash; and to slow down to use a Flamethrower." Ann added, crossing her arms

"You were always a hot head." Gary said, ducking to avoid getting hit by another pillow

"I still am" Ann said smugly, challenging Gary to make a remark to that

"C'mon, we told Yoru that we'd talk to him about our next visit." Gary said and they made their way to the library

4

1

4

"Flar?"

Flame, Midnight, Kuro, and Absol watched as the four teens chatted; catching up as they called it, on Kanaye's corner couch.

"That must have been scary to be at the front line." Silvana said, taking a handful of popcorn

"Mika, where's your Pokemon?" starts Samantha

"Before I was captured I left them with a friend…Knowing Magic she would have returned to the place we were staying at." Mika said, shyly taking small bites of popcorn

"I'm glad that you're safe…I'm sure your family's worried." Silvana said then Mika nods

"Ann said that she would try to get in touch with dad to let him know that I'm alright." Mika replied, knowing deep down that it wasn't alright but it will be

"Maybe tomorrow we could go shopping." Starts Samantha

Mika looks at Kanaye, waiting for his permission.

"Guys, we have to remember that I haven't freed Mika yet…Mom and Dad said that as long as she's my…slave…That she can't leave castle grounds due to the law. 'A slave cannot leave the grounds of their home unless the master is with them or they have a pass from their master saying that they're allowed to run the errand.'" Kanaye replied, sadly

"So, you could come with us." Starts Samantha

"I can't Sam…Otou-san and Ojii-san are going to begin teaching me of the royals. And Ane-san is going to be training at the Kasai dojo with Carl-kun." Kanaye replied, seeing his young sister's eyes sadden

"H-Hai"

"Another time Imouto-san…I promise." Kanaye said then Samantha nods

"Hai Ani-kun" Samantha said then her Glaceon, Yuki, yawned

"I think it's time for us to turn in for the night." Silvana said, seeing Kuro yawn as well

"Iie Okaa…I wanna stay up." Whined Kuro

Kanaye slightly growled and barked at Kuro, using the native tongue of canine Pokemon to speak to him.

:Pup, obey Beta female:

"Hai" Kuro replied, letting Silvana pick him up and carry him to bed

"Well, I better obey beta before Otou-san comes down here…Night Ani" Samantha teased as she stood up and headed toward her room

Kanaye sighed and began to clean up the mess his sister's left him, only to have Mika stop him and do the work herself.

"I can do that Mika." Starts Kanaye

"Kanaye-sama shouldn't tire himself with a simple task." Mika said, sweeping the spilt popcorn into the bowl and throwing it into the trashcan

"And Mika-san shouldn't do Kanaye-kun's work unless he asks." Kanaye added, seeing Mika freeze

"Gomen Kanaye-sama…I shall listen to your command better next time." Mika replied, lowering her eyes to the floor

"It's fine, just remember that we are equals in this world." Kanaye said then he laid down on the bed, Mika shyly followed

"I'm not your equal…You had to buy me for me to be here." Starts Mika

"And since I bought you here we are equals. Blood and money doesn't matter." Kanaye replied and Mika nodded

"I'm still your slave...I should be worse then the dirt you walk on." Mika whispered and she felt Kanaye turn to face her

"Mika, stop putting yourself down…I don't see you as that. If I say you're my equal, you are." Kanaye said firmly

"Hai"

"… (Sigh)…In the morning I'll make a list of your chores. If you don't feel comfortable about something let me know, k?" Kanaye said after a moment of thought

Mika nods and then she closes her eyes to sleep.

1

1

1

To be continued…


	9. Get out and stay out

Cry of the heart

Chapter nine

Get out and stay out

1

1

1

"(Heavy rain fall)"

A young man walks to the front of a large army, heading toward tall man with jet black hair, and a cap: his clothes were just like the troops, black and green.

"Sir" he starts

"Yes?" The man asks, the other man gives him a letter

The man opens the letter and takes a few minutes to read it.

"Fall back" he replied, folding the letter and placing it in his coat

"Pardon?"

"They aren't attacking the coast…They're heading toward Castle Town." He said then the troops nod in reply

9

1

9

"(Crash)"

"What the!?!?!?!"

Kanaye jumps out of bed and runs to the window: Below, in the courtyard, he saw his mother dealing with some of Yoru's men that decided to 'drop' by.

1

"OI! Hari nezumi, Baka wa shinanakya naoranai!" [Hey! Needle Rat, unless an idiot dies, he won't be cured! Ann shouts, dusting herself off from the sudden crash

"Baka yourself Ann-san!" called the Sandslash half

"I THE BAKA?! You're the one that jumped from the sky!" Ann shouts back, growling

"Baka this, baka that…You though I was the rough tongue." Yoru grumbles as he walks to the courtyard

"Watch it Yoru! Your Ane-san is a bit grumpy!" called a Meowth half

"You'd be grumpy too if you woke up to the sound of 'Bombs away!'" Ann growls, glaring at Yoru who fell over laughing

"You three are baka! Ane-san would have blasted you to bits." Yoru laughed before Ann kicked him, hard, in the side

"Shut it!" growls Ann

"Nice going Yoru…Now how are we going to get her to help us?" grumbles Blaze

"Help?" starts Yoru

"The village was attacked last night, that's why we rushed over here…A large group of Demon Pokemon attacked us and headed south." Replied the Sandslash half

"You're sure of this?" asks Ann

"Hai, that's why we came here." Replied Blaze

"We'll leave in one hour." Ann said then walked back to the castle

0

9

0

"(Footsteps)"

Kanaye walks into the main hall and sees his uncle talking with his father.

0

"It'll be at least a week or more." Starts Yoru

"And you're sure that it's them?" asks Gary

"Without a doubt…If we pick up their scent we'll trail them." Yoru replied then he saw Kanaye

"Did something happen in the village?" Kanaye asks, walking closer to his father

"Hai, we were attacked by demon Pokemon. Luckily the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been." Yoru said and Kanaye nodded

"I'm guessing mom's going." Starts Kanaye

"Hai, she's stocking up on supplies to bring." Replied Gary

"Father, could I co-"

"You'll have to bring Mika…but yes, you can go." Gary said and Kanaye nodded, running back to his room

"I'm guessing Ace has been spared from my sister's wrath." Teased Yoru

"Kinda…Ann still has him on 'I forgive him, but won't say it aloud' list." Gary said, Yoru snickers

"OI! I HEARD THAT!" Ann called, from the other end of the hall

"I forgot about the extra hearing." Gary muttered as Ann walked closer

"(Snicker)"

"I think we're ready." Ann said, handing Yoru two large backpacks

"Ok, now we just have to wait for Kanaye." Yoru said as he swung one of the backpacks on

Ann nods, leaning on the wall next to Yoru.

"…Aneue" starts Yoru

"Hai" Ann replied, lifting her eyes to meet Yoru's worried gaze

"If Giovanni's been able to make it past the boarder…doesn't that mean there could be more of those things out there?" asks Yoru

"Team Rocket's only been to this region once before in the past…The demon Pokemon that attacked the village are more likely to be scouts." Ann replied, crossing her arms

"But they could be more" starts Yoru

"It depends on how stupid they are…And how much guts they have. Some areas of Castle Town and the woods are purified by Ho-oh's mountain, without a doubt the near by Pokemon would attack to keep the mountain pure." Ann said as Kanaye and Mika walked over

"We're ready." Kanaye said, clueless of what his mother and uncle were talking about

"Good, let's go." Ann said then she walked toward the door

"We'll try to be back in a week." Yoru said then he, Kanaye, and Mika ran after Ann

9

9

1

9

9

"(Running footsteps)"

"I smell it!" Calls Blaze

"(Whoosh)"

Ann leaps into the trees in hopes of getting to the village faster, the scent of fire drenched the forest.

"Aneue, don't mind us. Just get there as fast as you can!" calls Yoru

"Hai, Kanaye!" Ann calls, Kanaye nods, both of them racing at top speed toward the village

"(Whoosh)"

1

"(Screams of fear)"

"IIE! Stay together; if you scatter they'll attack!" Calls a young Houndoom half

"(Whoosh)"

"HELL'S FIRE!"

"(ROAR)"

Ten Demon Meowth were killed by the blast; Ann lands on top of a near by hut before running into the heat of the battle.

"ANN-SAMA!" the Houndoom half calls

Ann lands by the young woman and nods.

"Maya" Ann replied, bowing her head slightly to the woman

"You made it." Maya starts, Kanaye lands next to her

"Okaa" starts Kanaye

"Go ahead Kanaye" Ann said then Kanaye runs into battle

"How many?" asks Ann

"There's at least twenty, we've killed five." Starts Maya

"Hai" Ann replied then she slices two with her claws while Kanaye chases after three

"(Crash)"

Kanaye slammed two of the three into a tree; then was thrown into a tree by the third.

"Heaven's LIGHT!"

Without warning Kanaye sliced through the Demon Meowth and the two others; splattered with their blood.

"Yuck" Kanaye grumbles as he tries to wipe off some of the blood

"Nice job…Looks like the aim was for the heart." Ann said as she looked at the bodies

"Not funny Ka-san" Kanaye said then he spots Mika and Yoru at the edge of the village

"We better see what Yoru thinks of this." Ann said then she walks toward her brother

1

"This is not good…It'll take weeks to rebuild." Yoru starts as he looks over the damage

"This time you'll have my help." Ann replied, washing the blood off of her hands and arms

"That is true…With Ann's help we could rebuild ten times faster." Blaze said as he leaned on the side of a hut

"What about the reg-" starts Maya

"Gary can deal with that for a while…Besides, I did make a promise to both of my people: to protect and serve." Ann said, Yoru nods

"Hai, I understand Aneue…But…what about Kanaye?" asks Yoru

Yoru looks at the stream where Kanaye was washing up at, Mika by his side; tending to any of his wounds.

"…If Kanaye wishes to serve his people…He must first understand the meaning of sacrifice." Ann said then she followed Blaze to help clear the debris

1

1

"(Rushing water)"

Mika carefully cleans one of Kanaye's shoulder wounds, the wound was small, but it was large enough to need a bandage.

"Arigato Mika" whispered Kanaye

"No need to thank me…I'm just doing my job." Mika replied, a light green glow came from her hands: healing Kanaye's wounds

"Then I'm going to need to pay you." Kanaye teased then he saw Maya walking toward them

"(Footsteps)"

"Kanaye, I need you to run an errand." Starts Maya

"Hai, Aunt Maya…What can I do?" asks Kanaye

"I'd like it if you could cross the river and get the largest trees you can find." Maya said then Kanaye nods

"I'll go do that right now." Kanaye said then Maya bowed and then returned to Village square

9

9

"(Crackle of fire)"

"It'll take us a few days to rebuild…two the most." Starts Yoru

"What if those things come back?" asks Blaze

"Not sure…What do you think of this Ane-san?" asks Yoru

'Ash and the remaining Elite were with the troops at the Western shore…Were they attacked? How did these demons get past the boarder?' Ann thought; standing up and walking to a window

"There's not much to say Yoru…All that I can say is that this places our people in danger……And they'll remain in danger until I return." Ann replied then she heard Yoru's fist meet the table

"You can't go out there alone Ane-san…And if Gary knew that I let you leave and follow their trail, he'd have my head." Starts Yoru

"Yoru…I have to do this. This is my fight as well as yours…I'm sure you've noticed that Ho-oh's mountain has grown restless…None of the Pokemon have moved from the mountain." Ann replied before she closed her eyes

"The end of the world is coming…isn't it Ann-sama?" starts Maya

"The day of Ho-oh's death indeed is near…That's why the Pokemon are restless." Blaze said then Ann nodded

"How can we be sure? What does this have to do with the attack?" asks Yoru

"Without Ho-oh the peace between humans and Pokemon will break…And that means the world itself will die." Ann said then she slowly opened her eyes

"I thought that Ho-oh was immortal" starts Blaze

"He isn't if someone steals his power by stabbing a sword, or in this case, a bullet into his heart." Ann said then she picked up her backpack

"Where are you going?" asks Yoru

"I have a friend that's heading this way from the Western shore…I have to at least find out how those things how past the boarder line." Ann said, swinging her backpack on

"And you're planning on going alone." Starts Yoru

"The sooner I find him and the Elite the better." Ann said, heading toward the door

"You can't! Gary would have my hide if he found out that I let you go out there alone." Starts Yoru

"Kanaye and Mika will be with me. Besides, you need to stay here…I'll send word once I find out what happened." Ann said, walking outside and toward another hut

"Aneue" whispers Yoru

1

2

1

"So, where are we headed?" asks Kanaye

"Ho-oh's Mountain, and then we'll track their scent." Ann replied, knowing that the path the Elite were taking led to the great mountain

"Who's" starts Kanaye

"Ketchum's" Ann said then she heard Mika's heart skip a beat

"Chichiue?" whispers Mika

"Kanaye, when we reach the mountain I want you and Mika to stay there and I'll go on ahead." Ann said then she saw Kanaye nod

"Mom, Mika and I can make it to the mountain by ourselves…Go on ahead; we'll be fine." Kanaye said then Ann stopped at the rope bridge

"You sure?" asks Ann

"I'm not a little kid Mom…Go on and find 'em." Kanaye urged, seeing his mother pull out a Pokeball

"Alright…just stay out of trouble." Ann said, releasing Salamence

"Hai" Kanaye replied, watching as Ann mounted Salamence and then the dragon Pokemon flying off

9

9

0

9

9

"(Crackle)"

"Pi?"

"C'mon Ashy…you've been looking at that letter for days. Please come to bed." Begs a tall black haired woman

"I can't Dawn…I can't sleep knowing that we're this close." Starts Ash

"How can you meet this goal when you're sleep deprived?" Dawn asked then she patted Pikachu on the head

"There's only two more Dawn…Two more Gym leaders and the whole league is back together…We have a chance." Ash replied, holding the list in his hands

"(Crash)"

"What the?" starts Dawn

1

"(Shouts)"

"Salamence, return." Ann said, returning Salamence to his Pokeball

"Who are you!?" shouts a young man

"You don't know a Dark Trainer?" Ann said: clad in black jeans, silver tee, and a black jean jacket

"We don't want any trouble!" he shouts

"Is Ash Ketchum here?" Ann asks, her nose sniffed the air and caught Ash's scent

"So what if he is?!"

"I believe that he asked for Annalisa Carvanha to join his cause…I decided to tell the Pokemon Master in person that I accept." Ann said then she saw shock on the man's face

"Forgive me…I didn't recognize you." He starts

"Forgiven…Now, where's Ash?" Ann asks, the man nodded and guided her to a large tent

2

"Ann, I thought we were going to meet up with you in Castle Town." Starts Dawn

"Change of plans…Some Demon Pokemon attacked the village. I wanted to make sure that nothing happened." Ann said, seeing a somewhat nervous look on Ash's face

"Something did happen…We found out that Giovanni sent an army of Demon Pokemon to destroy Castle Town; if they already attacked the village…that means that we have one or two days before they attack Castle Town." Ash said, seeing worry in Ann's eyes

"How many?" asks Ann

"We counted at least fifty." Starts Ash

"Then that means there's thirty left." Ann said, knowing that the numbers were some what good

"But the Royal Troops can take them on…right?" asks Dawn

"That's not enough power...The troops are only trained in battling humans and capturing raging Pokemon." Ann replied then she saw another question in Ash's eyes

"Does that mean Castle Town is doomed?" starts Dawn

"No…but I can say that Castle Town is in a lot of trouble." Ann said then she sat down

"Meaning?" asks Ash

"There have been rumors that several ex-council members have made a deal with Giovanni and helped him smuggle Team Rocket members to form a gang in the streets of Castle Town…But without proof I can't go to those men or try to find the gang." Replied Ann

"Why haven't you tried to bring them down? Rules never did apply to you." Starts Ash

"Because I have friends in the Underground; Mamorinuku. He's the leader of the Black Angels, and thanks to them The Silver Houndoom haven't tried to do anything." Ann said then Dawn and Ash looked at her in shock

"Mamorinuku?" starts Dawn

"Are you talking about h-" starts Ash

"I can't say who he is…but I can say that he's an ally and would gladly join our cause." Ann replied, closing her eyes

"Ann, do you have any idea of where Norman and Brock are?" asks Dawn

"Hai, Norman's with his family in Sea Side Town…And Brock is with Sky and his family in Evergreen Village." Ann replied, opening her eyes

"That's good to hear." Starts Ash

"And Mika is in the safety of Kanaye's protection." Ann added, both Ash and Dawn looked at her

"M-Mika? She's alive?" starts Dawn

"Hai…Kanaye found her at the Slave Center and got her out of there." Replied Ann

"Slave Center? I thought you banned those a year after taking the throne." Ash starts, remembering the day well

"I tried to ban it…The law never passed." Ann said then she leaned back in the camping chair

"Where's Mika?" asks Dawn

"Mika and Kanaye are waiting for us at Ho-oh's Mountain." Ann replied and saw joy in Dawn's and Ash's eyes

"We'll set out first thing tomorrow morning." Ash said then Ann nodded

"I can head back to the mountain and wait." Starts Ann

"You sure? We do have room." Asks Dawn

"I'm sure" replied Ann

"Then…can I" starts Dawn

"Hai" Ann said then she saw Ash nod

Dawn hugged Ann in a silent thank you.

"We'll wait for you guys at the base of the mountain." Ann said, reaching in her pocket for Salamence's Pokeball

"We'll be there" Ash replied then Ann released Salamence

Ann and Dawn quickly mounted Salamence and then Salamence flew off toward Ho-oh's Mountain.

1

1

1

1

**O.O**

**Gomen nasai, I had to make a come back for y'all. (School's a pain)**

**Just to let jah know, I ain't dead and neither is this story.**

**I'm going to try to catch up with the story a bit and finish it before I post my next FF. (Inuyasha)**

**Sooooooooo… Please forgive me for not catching up with this story much. I shall try to be more faithful in my work from now on. That and I have a little poll for the Review.**

**Do you think Ayden's really dead?**

**Please review, I need to know this is worth finishing.**

**Later**


	10. Choice and a friendly face

Cry of the heart

Chapter ten

Choice and a friendly face

3

3

3

Kanaye paced back an forth inside the cave, Ho-oh's mountain was pulsing and he didn't know why.

"I'm going." starts Kanaye.

"What about Ann…she told us to stay here until she came back." Mika said then Kanaye sighed.

"Ho-oh's trying to tell us something…I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being pulled toward the shrine." Kanaye said as he looked at the fire.

"If you're going so am I." Mika said as she stood up.

Kanaye stared at Mika, even though she was still a slave/servant she still had a desire to fight and for action.

"It's too dangerous…I refuse to let you, or anyone else that I know, die." Kanaye replied before there was a gush of wind.

0

Ann jumped down from Salamence and then Dawn followed.

"Ann, the mountain…" starts Dawn.

'What are you up to my friend?' Ann thought as she felt the mountain pulse.

Without a word Ann retuned Salamence and then headed toward the cave where Kanaye and Mika waited.

"Mom!" Mika cried as she hugged Dawn.

"I thought we had lost you." Dawn whispered as she held her daughter close.

0

"Mom, what's going on with the mountain?" starts Kanaye.

At that moment everyone paused, waiting for Ann to reply.

"I don't know…I think Ho-oh's calling for the chosen ones." Ann said then Dawn looked at her friend in fear.

"Ann, you can't…" starts Dawn.

"When Ash gets here tell him to wait…I'm going to go see what Ho-oh wants." Ann said as she placed her backpack on the ground and then headed toward the entrance to the cave.

"Mom, what if you don't get back in time?" asks Kanaye.

Ann paused, she knew deep down that she may never come back…but she still had to give her son an answer.

"If I'm not back within two days, go to Castle Town…fight in my place." Ann said then she left before anyone could answer her.

0

9

0

At the very top of the mountain Ann saw the shine and the cave where Ho-oh lived.

The pulsing of the mountain continued with every step, like a heartbeat.

'I'm here…' Ann mind called, feeling Ho-oh's power inside the cave.

"_I see that you heard my call."_

"Is it true? Are you going to die?" Ann asked, seeing the mighty bird's eyes shine in the pale moonlight.

"_If the Golden Child chooses not to take my offer."_

Ann froze, she knew every legend that was ever written…the only one that included Ho-oh and her was the legend of the Golden Child…the person that held half of Ho-oh's power.

"I don't understand…"

9

2

9

Morning came faster then anyone had expected…little did they know that this would be the last sunrise the world would ever see if they didn't defeat Giovanni.

"Pikapi?"

Ash looked down at his companion, seeing that his friend was nervous about something.

Without warning Ash felt the ground under his feet pulse, causing him and several others to fall.

"An earthquake?" starts Lance.

Ash looked at Ho-oh's Mountain, for some reason he had a bad feeling about whatever want about to happen.

"Head toward Castle Town, we'll meet you there." Ash said and Lance nodded, knowing that this was something he didn't want to get involved in.

0

9

0

Dawn paced the entrance of the cave, sick with worry.

'Ann left something out…I know she did…' Dawn thought then Pikachu ran up to her.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out as she saw her husband.

"Where's Ann? Something's not right." starts Ash.

"She went up to the top of the mountain…She said that you should wait until she returns." Dawn said then they heard thunder booming.

Without another word Ash walked into the cave, seeing his daughter asleep and Kanaye feeding the fire.

"Dawn…Go with the others, it's not safe here." Ash said then Kanaye paled.

"Pi?

"Ash, is it that dangerous?" starts Dawn.

Before Ash left he nodded, moments later he and Pikachu were gone.

'Be careful…'3"Aso…So there's no other way." Ann replied after Ho-oh had told her what needed to be done to stop Giovanni. 'It's up to me and Ash…let the earth die in this last battle or let Ho-oh and the other legendaries turn back time…'

"_It's the only way"_

Ann nodded, knowing that she wasn't the one to decide what to do.

Without another word Ann headed down the mountain, knowing that Ash was coming.

'He was one of the people that were effected the most by this…I owe him this much.'

"Pikapi!!"

Ash looked up to where Pikachu was pointing, seeing someone clad in black sitting from a large boulder a mile away.

'Ann'

Before anyone could move Ann was at Ash's side within seconds, startling both him and Pikachu.

"Ann" starts Ash.

"There's not much time…Ho-oh wishes to speak with both of us." Ann said then she called out Salamence.

Ash looked at the shine in shock, for the first time in his life he was face to face with Ho-oh.

"_Anna, are you sure that he should decide?"_

"I'm sure…" Anna whispered as she settled down on a boulder near the entrance of the shrine.

"_Ash, do you know why you've been called here?"_

"No…but I have a feeling that it's about Giovanni and his underlings." Ash said and the bird nodded.

"_As of late…many of us legendaries have been losing our power and strength. I more so then the others…because of that I know that my life is nearing it's end, and that leaves me with two choices. Die feeling the pain and sorrow of my fellow brethren or summon the rest of the legendaries here to perform a ritual that will turn back time to a point where Giovanni can be destroyed." _

"What's the catch?" asks Ash.

"_Anna will have to finish the final step in the ritual…and no one will remember a thing, but all of those who have died will have a second chance at living."_To be continued…


	11. Before the battle

Cry of the heart

Chapter eleven

Before the battle

9

9

9

Gary watched as smoke began to rise from Castle Town, fear and worry growing within him.

'Where are you Annie?' Gary thought as he prepared for Giovanni's attack.

1

1

1

"There's not much time left Ash…We have to choose." Ann said as Ash continued to look at Castle Town.

"Are we sure that if we turn back time that Giovanni will die?" Ash asks Ho-oh.

"_Yes…Giovanni will be dead and the Human Pokemon will remain a legend. Your lives will be the way it was before Pallet was set afire."_

Ash gaze went to Ann, he still couldn't believe that she was willing to give everything up to make sure that his mother, Daisy, and everyone else that died over the years would be able to live the life they were meant to live…before Giovanni took their lives.

"Ann…will her father and brother still find a way to contact her? So they can live as a family." starts Ash.

"…_It shall be done."_

"How do we stop this?" Ash asks, giving his approval to the idea.

Ho-oh looked to Ann, a sign that she had to explain everything to Ash.

"If Ho-oh dies the world will start a new…but…with the help of the other legendaries, we would be able go back to the time Pallet was under attack and live our lives the way we wanted to. None of us would remember any of this…it'll all seem like a dream." explains Ann.

"I'll help…but you better make sure that you let Oak take your teenage self on one date." Ash said and Ann nodded.

Without another word the three departed the mountain and headed toward Castle Town.

88

Ace watched as Gary prepared everyone for the upcoming battle, if they were going down they were taking that monster with.

"Sires, we are all set." Mamorinuku said as the rest of the men mounted their Dragon Pokemon.

"Good…We'll see if even he can handle this." Gary said as he looked away from the window.

"Sire…The Legendary Pokemon…they've surrounded the city." starts Mamorinuku.

Ace and Gary paled, what was going on?

"We can't delay any longer…The city will be destroyed if we don't hurry." Ace said and Gary nodded.

"Mamorinuku, make sure that you protect my daughter if Giovanni gets closer…Don't let her leave this castle." Gary said and the young man nodded.Moments later a horn was blown, from there the battle was on.

No one paid attention to the legendaries as they headed toward the castle gardens, heading toward the lake.

"Kaze-sama!" Yoru called as he ran toward the man.

"You felt it too?" Kaz asked as he continued to watch the legendaries form a ring by the water's edge.

"Is it true? Ho-oh's death has come?" Yoru asked, seeing the lake glow as the legendaries bowed their heads.

"I'm afraid so…From here it's up to Annalisa and Ash." Kaz said before he headed toward the battle.

Ann watched as Ho-oh winced in pain, knowing that he was feeling the pain from the Pokemon that were fighting in Castle Town.

"Ho-oh, I'll go on ahead and find a way to lure Giovanni to the lake. From there I'll finish my part." Ann said and Ho-oh nodded.

"Good luck Ann." Ash said and Ann jumped off of Ho-oh and ran toward the castle.

'Hang in there my friend…the pain will end soon.' Ann thought as she approached the burning city.

"Is that all you have!?" Giovanni mocked as a demon Pokemon tossed Gary into a wall.

'Ann…hurry' Gary prayed as he felt weaker as blood poured from the wound in his side.

Yoru and Kaz continued to attack Giovanni, but couldn't leave a mark.

"That's not all we have."

Suddenly the air turned cold as ice, and the ground was covered in a thick sheet of ice.

"It's time to finish this Giovanni." Ann said as she unsheathed her sword.

Before Giovanni could respond he felt the blade cut his cheek.

The moment Giovanni recovered from the shock Ann ran off toward the lake, instantly Giovanni and half of his army followed.

"Ann" starts Gary.

Ash watched as Ho-oh rested on the beach, looking sicker and sicker by the minute.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ash asked when he saw Ho-oh wince in pain.

"_Pray that this works…Even with the combined amount of our power…it may not be enough."_

Before Ash was able to reply Ann ran out of the tree cover, her sword in her hand.

"It's time" Ann said then Ho-oh stood up.

"_And we are ready…"_

Ann nodded, taking one of Ho-oh's feathers in her hand.

"Sora…" Ann whispered as she slit her hand and let her blood cover the feather.

Without warning Giovanni burst through the trees, a deadly look was in his eyes.

"Keep going!" Ash called to Ann as he ran toward Giovanni, gun ready.

Ann closed her eyes and mist poured around her and the legendaries.'They're only half way through…if I buy them time-'

Without warning Ash felt Giovanni punch him back.

"I won't let you…" Ash panted as he stood back up.

"Everyone knows that trick won't work…They'll fail." Giovanni mocked then he was shot in the leg.

"Ann-sama never fails." Yoru said as he aimed a Shadow Ball at Giovanni.

"It'll never work." Giovanni started then a huge gust of wind hit him."SHIN-E!!" Ann growled as the mist hit her and Ho-oh, blinding everyone.To be continued…


	12. Replay

Cry of the heart

Chapter twelve

Replay

0

0

0

Without warning Giovanni was pushed out of the way, the bullet that was aimed at Delia hit a nearby tree.

"Run!" Ash shouted as Pikachu sent a Thunder Shock at the Rockets.

Without another word Prof. Oak and Delia ran toward the tree cover.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Ann called to her Pokemon before she went after Giovanni.

"Annalisa!" starts Gary.

Gary watched as Ann disappeared into the darkness of night.

"Go! We'll take care of the rest!" Brock called and without another word Gary ran after Ann.

9

Giovanni ran though the woods, for the first time in seventeen years: he was alone.

"Looks like the hunter is now the hunted."

Without warning Giovanni whirled around, looking for the person that spoke.

"No need to look…I'm right here." A man said as Giovanni felt a gun pressed into his back.

"(Snicker)…I knew you couldn't die." Giovanni said as he felt the gun being pressed harder into his back.

"Where's Anna?" he said then the two men heard someone coming down the path.

1

Ann ran as fast as her legs could take her, when she caught up to Giovanni she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"……Dad…"

Without warning Giovanni grabbed the gun and pushed the man to the ground.

"I'll be merciful Ace…I'll spare your life, at the price of hers." Giovanni said then the fired the gun at Ann.

"Ann!"

Gary tackled Ann to the ground, he took the bullet for her.

Once Ann was on the ground she had her gun out and she pointed it right at Giovanni's head.

"You alright Gary?" Ann asked, knowing that the bullet hit him in the side.

"I would worry less about him and more about yourself." Giovanni said as his gun clicked back.

"Leave them alone. This is between you and me." Ace said as he stood to his feet.

"Dad, no…Get Gary out of here……It's time I finish this." Ann said as she stood up.

One look in Ann's eyes convinced Ace that his daughter could handle this; with a nod he helped Gary to his feet and released his Rapidash.

"You better come back alive." Ace said as his Pokemon ran down the path.

3

3

3

"How heroic" Mocks Giovanni.

Ann smirked, she remembered everything from her 'future' life…and that this was the only shot she had to get rid of Giovanni once and for all.

"You're awfully quiet Carvana…Could it be that you've accepted your death?" Giovanni said then he fired once more.

Ann dodged the bullet and ran toward Giovanni, kicking him to the ground.

"If it means that you're going down with me." Ann growled before she jumped back.

'Kaz and Ash are hiding in the bushes…Trust them to let me deal with this 'alone'.' Ann thought as she saw Pikachu's tail peeking out from a bush.

Giovanni fired his gun once more, this time he hit Ann's leg; forcing her to the ground.

"(Cry of pain)"

Ann glared at Giovanni, if looks could kill he would already be dead.

Without warning Giovanni aimed his gun for the kill, his finger slightly pressing the trigger.

"Any last words?" Mocks Giovanni.

"I do…Farwell father." Kaz said as he fired his gun.

Time stood still as the bullet pierced Giovanni's chest, at the same time he fired his own gun: hitting Ann in abdomen.

1

"Curse you…" Giovanni coughed before he felt someone kick him in the chest.

"Curse yourself." Ash muttered as he watched Giovanni fall to the ground, dead.

1

Both Ash and Kaz stood in silence for a few minutes, the silence was broken when they both heard a groan.

"I told you she was too stubborn to die." Kaz said as Ann forced herself to her feet.

Ash shook his head in disappointment as he helped Ann; her eyes never left the body of her worst enemy.

"C'mon Ann, we should get you to a hospital." Ash said then Kaz walked toward the two.

"I'll help her, go on ahead and tell everyone that we need the doc." Kaz said as he picked Ann up.

With a nod Ash left, both him and Pikachu running toward the main road.

Once Kaz was sure Ash was long gone he placed Ann of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ann asked as she saw Kaz pull out his gun once more.

"Making sure that this monster never comes back." Kaz said then he fired his gun three more times.

1

1

_Two weeks later_

1

1

"Well done Ann…Looks like you've finally fulfilled your mission." Lance said as Ann pulled her jacket on.

Everyone was recovering from the attack on Pallet; twenty reported wounded, but only one was reported dead: Giovanni.

"At least I don't have to worry about dear old god-father fussing over me when I go off to train." Ann teased as she tied her shoes.

"Yeah, you'll have Ace worrying over you now." Lance added as Ann picked up her Pokebelt.

Ann sighed, Lance knew she was old enough to take care of herself; she had been from the moment she became a trainer…but that didn't stop him from teasing her.

"Whatever" Ann mumbled before she walked out of the hospital room.

2

"Don't over do it, make sure you get enough rest." The nurse said as Ann signed the papers.

"This time I can." Ann said then she handed both papers to the nurse.

Without another word Ann left the hospital; smirking when she saw Ash, Dawn, Gary, and Kaz waiting for her.

"And what are you doing here?" Ann asked, seeing that Gary was struggling to remain standing.

"Waiting for Madame Darkness." Kaz said then bowed.

Ann was confused by the name Kaz addressed her by, that is until Ash handed her an envelope.

"This…" Ann started, looking at Ash in shock.

"I knew it would take you a while before you were released, so we got Ash to do the paperwork for you. Congratulations Ann, Kanto's Dark Pokemon Elite member." Gary said, seeing Ann's small smile.

"Thanks" Ann replied as she placed the envelope in her jacket.

"I'd call it a debt repaid…You did take down Giovanni and nearly died doing so." Ash said and then Prof. Oak came over, driving his large jeep.

"We ready to go?" Prof. Oak asks then Dawn, Ash, and Kaz climbed into the jeep.

"Ladies first." Gary said and Ann smirked.

Without a word Ann released her Rapidash and mounted the fire horse.

"As much as I would love to…I rather race." Ann said then Rapidash took off.

"Annalisa" Gary grumbled as he got in the jeep.

3

_Later that day_

3

"I got it!" Rene called as she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Rene's lips formed a huge smile when she saw Gary on the other side of the door.

"Sis! It's for you!" Rene shouted then she ran back upstairs.

Gary slowly walked inside, seeing Ann working in the kitchen.

'Re called to her and she doesn't even stop.' Gary thought as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…I got the invitation." starts Gary.

"Good, everyone else should be here in a little while." Ann replied as she set the table.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asks Gary.

"If I was resting there wouldn't be anything to eat." Ann said then she felt Gary pick her up and then set her in a chair.

"I'll help while you rest, can't have you back in the hospital." Gary said then he checked the oven; making sure that the pizza didn't burn.

Ann watched Gary as he finished fixing the meal that she started, she could tell that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Is there a reason as to why you're tense?" asks Ann.

"Meaning-"

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Ann asked as Gary pulled out the pizza and put another in the oven.

"It's nothing you should worry about Ann." Gary replied then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Gary turned, seeing Ann looking at him with worried eyes.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be worried over it." Ann said then Gary sighed.

Without another word Gary ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to explain what he was thinking to his friend.

"Are things going to go back the way they were before you came back to Pallet?" asks Gary.

Ann watched in shock as the words sunk in…He wanted things to stay the way they were these past weeks?

"What I'm trying to say is; are you going to act like this never happened? That we, for once, were acting like we had something more then rivalry and friendship?" Gary asked and Ann shook her head.

"Gary…I couldn't brush this off if I wanted to. So my answer is that I want things to remain like this." Ann said and Gary smiled.

"Does that mean you'll accept my offer to take you on a date?" Gary asks, sounding hopeful.

Ann nodded then without warning Gary hugged her and then kissed her cheek.

Ash smirked as he and Pikachu watched the scene from the tree cover.

"I knew she would remember." Ash said and Pikachu shook his head.

"_Now the world is finally at peace."_

Ho-oh looked at the farm with a smile in his eyes, pleased at the way things turned out.

"Where are you going to go now?" Ash asks as the great bird looked at the sky.

"_That, my friend, will always be unknown…"_

Before Ash could reply Ho-oh flew off, heading somewhere that was unknown to the world.

'Thanks Ho-oh…You really are the Pokemon of peace…'_**Fin**_

**A.N.I know it's been a while since I last worked on this story and I am sorry if the end's a bit crummy. (I have been working on this for six months and I was getting tired of this story to tell you the truth…)**

**I hope that all of you have enjoyed Dreams and Cry of The Heart.**

_**Annalisa**_


End file.
